Safety Doesn't Last Forever: Betrayal
by Kungfu Kia
Summary: Claire has been captured by Umbrella but Alice has the information and fire power to take Umbrella down. Umbrella, knowing Alice has the information, has turned the national government against her and her friends. With no choice but to go to Umbrella for help, will Alice give them what they want for Claire or fight back with everything she has? Summary sucks, but read this story!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Safety Doesn't Last Forever: Betrayal

I hope this is as good as the first and I hope you readers enjoy it.

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice sat in the back of the ambulance and carefully watched Betty wrap up 'Claire's' leg. The blonde could not fathom how Umbrella managed to make a clone of Claire and set her in as a replace for the real Claire, whose location was unknown. Alice was getting angrier with each passing second, no matter how many times she tried and planned of a way to get Claire to safety a problem always presented itself. Nothing was going the way she planned. Alice felt like a fool for listening to her head and not her heart. Claire would be safe and in her arms if Alice didn't decide to take the alternate route. But then again, most of the people she trusted betrayed her. Alice was beginning to wonder if everything she did was predicted and Umbrella just played on it. The blonde shook her head, it couldn't have. Could it? Alice put her head in her hands to calm her racing mind. She wasn't going to be able to think straight if she was pent up and angry. The ambulance shook violently and Alice rocked in her chair. Out of frustration, Alice struck a closed fist at the metal wall and growled. For her the situation couldn't get any worse.

"Alice?" Betty carefully asked

Alice lifted her head. Betty stood by the sleeping clone with her hands in her pockets. The blonde wasn't sure why Betty decided to open her mouth but Alice was a bit relieved that she did.

"What Betty?" Alice asked

"What should we do with her?" Betty asked

The blonde rubbed her forehead in thought. They couldn't take her to a hospital due to her fractured leg. Alice was about to just toss her aside or give her to Umbrella. She couldn't stand to do that. But she would need medical attention; unless they could get a friend to clean her up. Alice mentally patted herself on the back. One decision made correctly.

"We'll take her with us to the apartment;" Alice replied "I'm going to need you to do everything you can with her,"

"You don't you want to ditch her?" Betty asked, then she shook her head "Or are you saving her for a trade of some sort,"

Alice shook her head "I can't ditch her or hand her over to Umbrella,"

"Cause she looks like Claire?" Betty asked

The blonde shook her head. Alice didn't want to believe it but the fact that the clone was an almost exact look alike of Claire was a small part of the reason that the blonde was not willing to throw her away.

"Because she is a _human_," Alice replied and looked down at the ambulance floor "I can't use her to get Claire back,"

"Remember that," Betty said softly

"What if I can't get her back?" Alice asked, tears forming in her eyes

"I'm sure you'll get her back," Betty assured

_I hope so_, Alice thought. The blonde stood up from her chair and stretched. Alice was about to open her mouth when the back of the ambulance exploded. Alice was thrown back into her seat while the back of the ambulance flipped upward. The blonde felt numerous things collide with her all at once. As soon as she was met by the forces they were off of her and on the ceiling of the ambulance. Alice was underneath the metal chair she once sat in, which kept her from standing up. The blonde looked up through the thrown around items and saw Claire looking down at her and Betty was nowhere to be seen. Alice heard gun fire and the screeching of tires all around the ambulance. The left side of the up-side down ambulance exploded, making the vehicle go airborne. Alice shouted as she was thrown around. She was thrown against the walls of the ambulance. Her head collided with several hard objects making her see stars as the ambulance struck the ground. Alice closed her eyes while the ambulance slid across the pavement.

Something heavy and warm was thrown onto Alice. The blonde opened her eyes. Betty was on top of her with her eyes open and several lines of blood rolling from her hairline onto her face. The woman's eyes were open and lifeless. She tried to wiggle out from under Betty until a cold, sharp object dug into her right arm. Alice felt a scream crawl up her throat but swallowed it down. The blonde could feel pain start to radiate in her torso, head, and her left leg. Alice barely noticed the running footsteps heading toward her and the hands grabbed the vest. The blonde screamed out in pain when the cold object cut her arm. Alice was met by Luther's worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Alice wished she could reach up and slap Luther across the face. She was not okay. The blonde was sure she broke her leg and a few ribs. And all Luther could say was 'Are you okay?'

"Get Claire," Alice ordered better ragged breaths

"Jill, come take Alice!" Luther shouted before going into the blonde

Alice exhaled all the air from her lungs when a sharp object pierced her right lung. Jill put her hand on Alice's chest, which Alice covered with her own.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jill asked worriedly

"My lung," Alice gasped, put her uninjured hand on her chest

Jill nodded and put her arms under Alice's legs and back. The blonde fought against the pain in her leg and lungs while Jill shifted under her. When Jill lifted Alice up, Alice screamed as her ribs poked the organs they were supposed to be protecting. Jill stopped moving and looked down at the tearing woman.

"What?" Jill asked

"My ribs are fucking broken," Alice cried "Just lay me down!"

Jill nodded furiously and set Alice down as gently as possible. Alice didn't want to hurt anymore than she already was. Alice closed her eyes and Jill patted her cheek. Alice ignored her and forced herself further into sleep. The pain started to dull away.

"Oh my god," Jill shouted "Luther call an ambulance, call someone!"

Alice's heart began to beat slower and slower, making her fall asleep easily.

"Jill," Alice gasped

"Luther!" Jill called "She's going to sleep!"

The last thing Alice heard was her name and an explosion.

* * *

Jill's POV:

Jill covered Alice's body with her own when the car guarding them blew up. This was getting too out of hand for her liking. Jill looked down at Alice, who was looking more peaceful with each passing second. Jill shook Alice as violently as she could.

"Come one Alice," Jill urged "You have to wake up!"

Jill prepared herself to do compressions but she didn't want to cause her friend anymore damage. Jill continued to shake Alice before giving up and grabbing her AK47.

"Jill!" Luther called over the gun fight and came out the hole of the ambulance with Claire in his arms "Leon is on his way here. We have to move them!"

"We can't move Alice," Jill yelled "Her ribs will stab her organs!"

"We have to risk it!" Luther shouted

Jill cursed and shot a soldier on the other side of the burning car before her. Jill saw Leon's car pulled up behind the ambulance. The blonde looked at her sleeping friend and put a hand on her cheek.

"Don't die on me Alice," Jill demanded before racing to Leon's car

* * *

Claire's POV:

"Claire wake up," Alice demanded

Claire groaned and turned onto her belly. A warm hand gently grasped her shoulder and shook the redhead.

"Claire wake up," Alice repeated

"Five more-"Claire stopped talking and opened her eyes

Alice was here. With her. In-wait where was she? Claire turned over and came face to face with Alice Abernathy. The redhead stared at Alice, who looked the same as the last time Claire saw her. Only the blonde was in a t-shirt and shorts. Alice put a hand on her cheek, her face covered with worry.

"Claire, are you alright?" Alice asked

_Holy shit, _Claire thought.

* * *

How was it?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy that I have readers for this story! Bloom 2000, thank you for being my first reviewer! Ok now that that's out the way I have to warn you all, CHARACTERS DIE IN THIS STORY! I think I should've put that before I kill Chris but whom really cares about Chris Redfield, honestly?

I hope you enjoy chapter two!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Jill's POV:

Jill raced up the stairs of her apartment building with Alice in her arms. Alice was easy to carry at first but after the fifth floor Jill was beginning to wonder what Alice was made out of. Jill continued up the stairs regardless, all the while, she was hoping that Alice was still alive, even though she hadn't moved the entire car ride. Jill was going to let Alice die. Not without Claire next to her and if she was at least sixty-five. Jill rushed into her apartment and to the guest room. On her way in, she spotted Angie and K-mart having a conversation at the kitchen table. Both girls looked at Jill and who was in her arms, their smiles quickly dropped into worried frowns.

"Alice!" K-mart shouted

"Alice?" Angie asked hopefully

Jill kicked open the door to the guest room and quickly set Alice on the bed across from the door. Jill put her friend down as gently as possible and smacked Alice's cheek gently. When Alice didn't respond, Jill checked for a pulse on Alice's arm. She was yelled for Luther when she found a very weak pulse. K-mart and Angie ran into the room with Luther right behind them. K-mart and Angie joined Jill on Alice's left side.

"Is she dead?" K-mart asked frightened

"She has a pulse but it's dying down," Jill quickly informed her

Luther ran a hand over his bald head "We can't get a doctor and we can get an AED in about half an hour,"

"We can't wait that long!" Jill snapped

"Give her CPR," K-mart suggested

Jill shook her head "Her ribs are broken," Jill said "I'm surprised she's still alive as it is,"

Jill was getting worried. She had no way to save Alice-not a single way. Jill was beginning to give up until Angie whispered something. Jill looked at Luther and K-mart before asking Angie to repeat herself.

"The virus," Angie spoke up

Everyone looked at the normally silent teenager, whose eyes were glued to Alice. Jill was curious as to what Angie was hinting at.

"The virus," Jill asked "What about it?"

Angie nodded and met Jill's eyes "The virus will heal her,"

"Something tells me she wouldn't want that," Luther piped up

"A full dose will help her heal," Angie informed "And a dose of the anti-virus will keep her at bay with it,"

"Can't do that," Luther argued

"You can't let her die," K-mart hollered "We have to do something!"

Jill looked at Angie and put her hands on the girl's shoulders "Where is it?"

"In my lunchbox," Angie replied

Jill ran out of the room and into the kitchen. The blonde looked at the top of the refridgerator and was relief to see Angie's lunchbox. Jill took the box back to the guest room and set the box on the desk by the door. Jill set the box down and touched the sides of the box. Thankfully, it opened and revealed the anti-virus and the two syringes with the virus. Jill took out one of the virus syringes and closed the box. Jill qalked over to Alice as she out the needle on while K-mart checked Alice's pulse and she looked close to tears.

"Her pulse is almost gone," K-mart informed

Jill took Alice's right wrist and put the needle in her vien "Don't die on me now," Jill whispered as she injected her friend with the virus

Jill took the needle out of Alice's arm when the entire syringe was empty. The blonde set it on the night stand and looked at Angie then Alice. Jill wondered what Alice would become since she was completely different from Angie.

"What now?" Luther asked

"We wait," Jill replied

"Actually," Angie piped up "We should tie her up,"

"Why?" K-mart asked

Angie shrugged "Safety reasons,"

"She's right," Jill nodded "I'll get some curtain ties,"

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire stared into the face of her friend. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes until it hurt. Claire shook her head. _This can't be real, it can't be_, Claire thought. The redhead vaguely remembered falling through a ventilation system and smelling something sweet.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Alice asked

Claire took Alice's hand off her face and scrambled away "This isn't real. This can't be real,"

Alice gave her a worried expression and began to move closer to Claire. The redhead got off the bed and moved into the corner.

"Don't come any closer," Claire demanded

"What is wrong with you?" Alice asked "You've been acting strange all week,"

Claire shook her head "You're not real. This isn't real,"

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked

The redhead didn't like the hurt look on Alice's face. It hurt Claire even more to know that she was causing that pain in the blonde. But the redhead knew it wasn't her Alice. Claire opened her mouth to speak but the sound of slow, loud claps echoed through the air. The redhead watched Wesker walk through a wall with a smug smile on his face. Alice and the room they were in slowly dissolved into thin air, leaving Claire and Wesker in a white room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Claire asked

"Just keeping you occupied," Wesker replied and concealed his hand behind his back "You will need a distraction,"

"Why would I need a distraction?" Claire asked

"Because Alice took something she shouldn't have," Wesker replied "I am going to make it a bit…difficult for her to pay for her mistake,"

"Then why the hell do you need me?" Claire asked

Wesker smiled again "Bait. If I don't have you, Alice will not think of a reason to return what was stolen,"

Claire gritted her teeth together. She wished she listened to Alice. Now that Claire was in Umbrella's hands, she knew Alice would go through hell if it meant Claire to get free. The redhead would rather be at Alice's side, but if it meant Alice's freedom, Claire would rather be a prisoner.

"You should only be here for a month or so," Wesker estimated "Until then the Red Queen will provide you with many…distractions,"

The blonde man turned around and started to walk away. Claire was still confused as to why Wesker wanted Alice so badly. It didn't make any sense to her.

"Why else do you want Alice?" Claire asked

Wesker stopped walking but didn't face her. Two minutes of silence passed before Wesker spoke.

"Where would be the fun in telling you?" He asked

Claire balled her fists "What do you want her for?"

"Family matters," Wesker stated before disappearing into thin air

The redhead cursed silently. Claire wanted answers, straight answers. She wanted to know what was going to happen to Alice if Umbrella got her hands on her. Claire looked around the small space. There had to be a way out of here. Claire took a step away from the wall and a hissing sound echoed through the small space. _What now?_ Claire thought. The redhead barely saw it, until she narrowed her eyes at the small holes in the floor. A pink colored gas started to spray from the ceiling and the floor of the room. Claire's eyes zipped all over the place as she put her shirt over her nose and mouth. The redhead spun around but didn't see an exit or a place to escape the gas. _They aren't going to kill me, they aren't going to kill _me, Claire chanted in her head. That simply thought helped the redhead keep under control. Claire couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary, but knew that the gas had gotten into her when she began to feel lightheaded. The redhead tried to keep her eyes open as she staggered in no exact direction. Claire fell to her knees then onto her side before everything went black.

* * *

Carlos's POV:

Carlos hid his face behind his hands while Nikoli escorted the Umbrella agents out of his office. After the door closed, Carlos looked up and saw Nikoli giving him a small frown.

"That can't be right," Carlos argued "Alice is not a murderer or a kidnapper,"

"Maybe not," Nikoli said and leaned by the door "But she will steal,"

Carlos stood up from his seat, nearly knocking his chair over "She had a good goddamn reason to steal information from them! How could you dare accuse her of something she probably didn't do?"

The Hispanic man walked over to the window and leaned against it. He put a hand on his waist and looked down at the city street. The city was overcome by darkness and rain as the night dragged on. He knew something was wrong. Alice would never kill someone out of cold blood and she would never kidnap the two people she loved most. Carlos loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around and looked at Nikoli, who was looking at a picture on Carlo's desk. The Hispanic man walked over to his desk and called to Nikoli. The Russian brute looked up at him with a blank expression

"Do you think Alice did all of it?" Carlos asked

He wanted to know where his husband stood on the whole thing. Carlos wanted to know if Nikoli was still Alice's brother or if he was just as stupid as the agents from Umbrella.

Nikoli shook his head "Alice is very capable of all three of those things. We know how unstable she was after Angie died,"

Carlos scoffed "Alice was never unstable. Upset yes but not unstable,"

The Hispanic man had spent a lot of time with Alice when she was recovering. The blonde was never unstable. She buried herself in work and was constantly punishing herself for what happened to the little girl, though it was not her fault.

"She has been making suicidal attempts since her death," Nikoli argued as he glared at Carlos "All of the evidence is right in front of you,"

"She was trying to save lives!" Carlos argued and leaned toward Nikoli "What type of brother are you? For someone who grew up with Alice, you hardly know a thing about her!"

"Don't you say that," Nikoli demanded as he stood "I know Alice very well!"

"Then why are you siding with those assholes from Umbrella?" Carlos questioned "Do you not see that they are setting her up!"

Nikoli trembled with anger and Carlos couldn't understand why. Nikoli truly didn't know who Alice was anymore. Alice was not much different than the first time they had met.

"Why don't you trust your sister?" Carlos asked

Nikoli swallowed loudly before pulling out his gun and pointing it at Carlos's head. Carlos felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Nikoli-" Carlos began

"You brought this on yourself," Nikoli said

Nikoli pulled the trigger and everything went black.

* * *

Nikoli's POV:

Nikoli watched Carlos's head flew back as the bullet went through his skull. Nikoli watched lifeless Carlos fall into his desk chair and blood flow out of the bullet wound. Nikoli began to shake but not with fear. Nikoli enjoyed the rush he got from pulling the trigger. He enjoyed how the blood rolled down the man's face. It made him very…very happy. Nikoli walked around the desk and smiled at his dead lover.

"You brought this on yourself," Nikoli whispered and kissed the bullet wound

* * *

I guess you are going "What the fuck is going on?"And I assure you…I am too. I apologize for the lack of feelings for Nikoli, but I do not have a psycho mind. I apologize for mistakes too; it's 1:08 in the morning and a Sunday…I think.

Please leave a review for me!


	3. Moment of Clairity

So I have confused you all and left you on some big ass cliffhangers when writing this story! So I have granted you a chapter that should clear some things up (hence the title.) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Things in italics are:

Thoughts

Dreams

Someone speaking over a device like TV

Words that have not been spoken

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice's POV:

_Alice lightly ran her hand over Claire's back as the redhead cried in her arms. Alice felt the scum of the earth for making Claire cry. She didn't know her leaving would cause the redhead so much pain. Alice kissed the red hair under her chin several times._

_ "I'm sorry," Alice whispered _

_ "Don't leave me," Claire cried and tightened her grip on Alice's shirt_

_Alice closed her eyes and fought off the tears forming in her eyes but the hurt she felt spilled from her lips as she spoke "I don't want to,"_

_ "Then don't," Claire pleaded "Just stay,"_

_Tears started to spill from Alice's closed eyes "Please don't make this harder than it has to be. I promise I'll come back,"_

* * *

Alice didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to. The coldness surrounding her body was a cruel reminder that Claire was not there with her. Alice couldn't believe that she had made Claire cry and had failed her on top of that. The blonde had no idea why the redhead was in love with her. All she did was break promises and fail at everything she tried to do. Alice inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. The blonde was met by a light purple walls and the sunlight shining through the semi-sheer violet curtains in front of the window. Alice blinked a few times. This was not a hospital. And it was not a place she had been to before. The blonde rolled onto her back and acknowledge fabric around her wrists and a new weight on her arms. Alice lifted up her arms and raised an eyebrow. Curtain ties were around her wrist and bed posts, which Alice must've broken in her sleep. The blonde sat up and saw the same color curtain ties around her ankles and broken bed posts near her feet. Alice wondered who tied her up and for what reason.

The blonde was beginning to untie her wrists when light footsteps headed toward the room. Alice looked up at the purple door but didn't stop untying the bindings on her. She was slightly on edge but didn't think the person walking to the room was a threat at all. Alice silently brought her legs to her chest and started to free her ankles. The person stopped outside her door and was being to unlock it. Alice finished untying her bindings and got off the bed. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the door to open. A familiar face peered from around the door. Alice smiled. Angela Ashford looked the same since the last time Alice saw her. Her hair was longer and a bit bright but the freckles and pale skin remained the same.

"Hi Alice," Angie smiled

"Hey," Alice replied

Angie walked over to Alice and stood in front of the blonde. Alice blinked a few times before pulling the girl in for a hug. Angie wrapped her arms around Alice as tightly as she could.

"You look good kid," Alice smiled

Angie grinned "So do you. You're hair is shorter and getting darker,"

"True," Alice chuckled

Angie lost her smile slowly and put a hand on Alice's shoulder "How are you feeling?"

Alice's smile soon disappeared and her brows furrowed in thought. The blonde felt like a million bucks to be honest. But she had a feeling that she should be feeling like shit. Alice remembered her ribs being broken, a cut on her leg, and a serious head ach. The blonde felt nothing that could spark her memory of the accident she was in yesterday. Alice looked into Angie's eyes again. She felt something in the girl. There was something in Angie's blood that made her blood tingle. Angie broke Alice's intense gaze and become interested in the wood floor.

"I'm sorry Alice," Angie murmured "I didn't want you to die and we couldn't do anything else to help you,"

Alice kneeled in front of the girl and took the smaller hands in her own "What are you talking about Angie?"

Angie met Alice's eyes with a sad, guilty look "I had Jill inject you with the virus,"

Alice's mouth opened and closed a few times. The blonde's immediate reaction was to walk away and never see her friends again. But it wouldn't be fair or right if she did that. Alice wasn't sure how to react. She was shocked and a bit upset that her request to be left alone of she was dying was broken. But she was happy to be alive so that she could fight for Claire another day. The blonde examined Angie's anixetous look and waited to replace it with a smile. Alice looked at the bed then back at Angie, her lips curled up at the edges.

"Is that why I was tied to the bed?" Alice asked with a hint of teasing

Angie smiled a very small smile "Yes, we weren't sure how your body would react to the virus,"

Alice nodded "That's fair,"

"You're not mad?" Angie asked

"I couldn't be mad at you or Jill," Alice smiled and stood "I'm just a bit surprised that a twelve year old saved my life,"

Angie smiled widened "I was just retuning the favor,"

Alice chuckled lightly and shook her head a few times "Is Jill awake?"

"Alice! Angie!" Jill yelled "You guys have to see this!"

Alice quickly moved pass Angie and into the living room of the building. Jill, Luther, and K-mart were looking at the television screen. Jill turned the volume up while Alice stood next to K-mart behind the couch. On the TV screen was a picture of Carlos.

"_-In other news, a forty year old man by the name of Carlos Oliveria-Abernathy has been found dead in his office earlier today," _The news reporter said "_We have been told that Carlos had taken his life after arguing about sending out his agreement to the search for the national criminals Alice Abernathy, Jill Valentine, Luther West, and Leroy Jefferson Wayne. The new head of Raccoon City Police has a few words to say. Green take us to Rain Ocampo,"_

The news cut to a Rain Ocampo, who was in front of the police department "_Carlos was Alice's best friend and we were told that if something happened to him, Alice would be in charge. But because of Alice's choice, I will be the one taken over this department and the search,"_

Rain's mouth kept moving but the line was silent. The camera went back to the man in the studio.

"_I've just been told that a sixteen year old by the name Clairissa Abernathy was murdered this morning in her own home-"_

_ "_What the-"Luther began

"Shut up!" Alice ordered and gripped the couch tighter

"_-Clairissa was shot in the back of the head multiple times at point blank range. Police officers are looking further into the investigation to understand what happened. But it has been confirmed that the girl was shot with the same gun that her father Carlos was murdered with. And it has been hinted that there may be a serial killer on the loose. Uh Andre, you have anything to say to that?"_

Alice closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her heart was hurting more than ever at the loose of her niece and best friend. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. Alice was at least thankfully that they died quickly and painlessly.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," Jill piped up

Angie took Alice's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Its fine," Alice sighed and thought back to what else the news had broadcasted "We need to find L.J. and get out of the country as soon as possible,"

"Are you sure?" K-mart asked "Claire is hurt and you weren't a 100 percent when you came back,"

"I'm fine," Alice repeated and faced the teenager "Claire isn't here. That is a clone of your sister,"

K-mart's face flooded with shock and disbelief making Alice feel even guiltier for not looking out for Claire.

"What?" K-mart shouted

Jill shot up in her seat "Where is Claire?"

"Umbrella must have her," Alice informed

"Are you sure?" Jill asked

Alice stared hard at Jill "Did you not see the news? The bullshit about us being criminals is Umbrella trying to bribe me,"

"What do you mean?" Luther asked

"They want an exchange," Alice began "They want the information I took from them, the real _'ring'_, and myself for Claire's freedom, and you're cleared names and safety,"

"We can't just give them what they want?" Luther asked "They won't stop if we don't,"

"Exactly," Alice informed

"But we can't just give them the keys to destruction!" Jill objected

"I know," Alice agreed "But we have to take a few steps back and assess the situation,"

"But we have to get Claire," K-mart said

"And we will," Alice assured "But we can't do that if we stay in America,"

"So where can we go?" Luther asked "If we leave here, you better be able to get us everything we need and more,"

Alice thought about it. She did know of a place they could go and be able to survive while they planned to get Claire back. But getting there was the problem.

"I have a way to go wherever we need to," Jill piped up

"I know where we can go," Alice stated "But I suggest we let Claire get some rest before we consider moving her,"

Everyone nodded while the news reports rambled about the weather. Alice was beginning to feel cornered. There was no way to get away from her problems. Every time she tried to fight it, a new obstacle would stop her. Alice wasn't sure if she could fight against Umbrella this time. The odds were too highly stacked against her.

"How are you feeling?" Luther asked, shaking Alice out of her thoughts

Alice shrugged and looked at the sofa under her hands "I have never felt better in my life,"

"Feeling hungry?" Jill asked

Alice nodded "I have a craving for sugary food,"

"There's still Lucky Charms in the kitchen," K-mart smiled

Alice grinned "That should do,"

* * *

Wesker's POV:

Claire followed 'Alice' through the 'Umbrella facility' as quietly as possible. Alice motioned for Claire to stay put as she walked out into another hallway_. _Wesker was amazed at how similar the clone was to the real Alice. The clone moved swiftly and quietly like Alice. Wesker couldn't have been prouder of the AI and his team of scientists. The blonde man wondered if Claire believed this was real. That she was just hallucinating before and Alice was ready to get her out. Wesker sensed Nikoli coming toward the room and prepared himself for the questions his son had for him. After a few quiet minutes, the door to the observation room opened and heavy footsteps walked into the room.

"Nice of you to join me," Wesker piped up, his eyes still locked on the clone

Nikoli's steps drew closer to Wesker. The blonde man knew what was coming but did not do anything to stop it. Wesker took a punch to the face and allowed Nikoli to grab him by the collar and drag him so that their faces were inches apart. Wesker smirked at his son "I'm afraid that didn't hurt,"

Nikoli didn't look amused "Your clone of me has just killed Carlos,"

"Yes, I am fully aware of that," Wesker informed

Nikoli shoved Wesker away and quickly walked over so that their faces were once again inches apart "Did you give him the order to do it?"

"I told him to use whatever force was necessary for the search to be passed," Wesker replied "So you could say that I did,"

"He didn't have to kill him!" Nikoli shouted and walked away from Wesker

The brunette walked away from his dad paced a few feet from Wesker with his hands in his hair. The blonde man straightened out his collar.

"Carlos's death was the only way for us to continue forward with our plans," Wesker piped up "You should be happy,"

"I should be happy when my husband is dead?" Nikoli snapped and continued pacing

"Carlos would not have passed the search for Alice and her friends," Wesker stated "He would have fought to prove her innocence, giving her a person to send the information to. If we want Alice, we need to have everyone in the country looking for her,"

"That's fucking insane," Nikoli spat as he put his hands on his hips "Do you realize how out of hand this is getting? Do you have any idea how this is going to turn in your favor?"

"I have a plan and I assure you it will work," Wesker said

"We need to get him back here ASAP," Nikoli ordered

Wesker silently watched Nikoli walk over to the door. The blonde didn't want Nikoli to feel like he needed to be elsewhere. His son was going to be a big part of the plans.

"He has killed more than just your husband," Wesker informed

Nikoli stopped in the door way and slowly turned around. His face was pale with fright and worry then turned red with rage "What are you talking about?"

Wesker put his hands behind his back "He has already killed your little bundle of joy in the last two hours,"

Nikoli took three steps closer to Wesker "You swore to me she would be safe! Clairissa has nothing to do with this!"

Wesker opened his mouth to speak but shut it when the AI appeared on the screen on his right.

"Project Nikoli is no longer on my coordinate grid," The Red Queen informed

Wesker's head snapped to the AI "What are you talking about?"

"He has ripped out his tracking device after his last murder," The AI stated "He has gone on a killing spree since 7:34 this morning,"

Nikoli growled at Wesker "Looks like your plans aren't working out for you,"

"No," Wesker stated "They are working out for the better,"

The blonde man asked the AI "Do you know who his last target was?"

"Alice and the last, free Redfield," The AI informed

"Help him toward them," Wesker demanded

The AI disappeared and left the screen clear. Wesker watched 'Alice' stab a real Umbrella agent in the neck. Wesker knew this couldn't go better. Alice now had nowhere to run, no one to turn to for help. Wesker was already tracking Matt, Rain, and Leroy. Lisa was already being experimented on, and the President launched a national hunt for Alice and the last people seen with her. It was only a matter of time before Alice came crawling back to him, if Project Nikoli doesn't kill her first.

"This is nuts," Nikoli stated "You're going to let my homicidal clone kill your only daughter?"

"If Alice is to die," Wesker stated "I can simply bring her back,"

"Just because you, Isaacs, and Sasha have managed to bond in some way with the virus doesn't mean she will to," Nikoli argued "You could kill her,"

"But we don't know that for sure, now do we?" Wesker asked, a small smile on his lips

"You're losing your fucking mind," Nikoli hissed and headed to the door

"You're just angry Nikoli," Wesker informed "Once you clear your head you'll see how right I am,"

* * *

So, is anyone still confused? Yes? It's fine because it'll all come together in the end, or so I hope. Leave me some love and hate in the review box down there ok? I wouldn't want to have Wesker tell you to. I apologize to those who wanted Calm Meets Stress to be updated first!


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm, not much to say…really and seriously; but, for the POV of clone Claire, I want y'all to know 'she' is used for clone Claire when the clone is alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Claire Clone POV:

She blew it. She completely blew it. She had blown her chance to be with the one she couldn't stop thinking about. She drew the blanket closer to her chin as she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. She had nothing. She had no one looking for her. She had no one who loved her. And she had no one to turn to who could understand her emotions. She was nothing. She was trying to keep her cover and make Alice believe it was the real Claire. But the memories of Alice's love for Claire and they way they felt toward it each other forced her to tell the truth despite the emotions in her. She wanted to be loved the way Claire did. She wanted to be kissed and hugged and fucked the way Claire was when she was with Alice. And for some strange reason, she wanted Alice to be the one to do it and not anyone else. However, Alice loved Claire and not her. No matter how much she wanted Alice for herself the guilty of deceiving Alice was unbearable. She blinked her closed eyes several times to stop the tears from forming. She wanted Alice to love her for her. Not because she looked like Claire. She knew it wouldn't happen at all but she was happy that Alice knew the truth about her beloved Claire. A light rasping on the door brought her back to earth. She didn't want to be bothered but she never knew if it was something or someone important.

"What?" She asked

"Cl-May I come in?" the woman, Alice asked

She sat up quickly and ran a hand through her hair. Even though Alice would never love her, she just couldn't survive without Alice being around. She had been away from the blonde for a while and wanted to see Alice's face.

"Sure," She said, sounding a bit upset

The door opened and a stunning Alice walked into the room. The blonde smiled at her and closed the door behind her. The clone looked at Alice's t-shirt clad back with curiosity. Alice didn't look hurt or even in the slightly of pain, even though she was thrown around an ambulance and suffered a lot of hits to parts of her body. But the clone was not going to question the blonde on it. Alice remained silent as she walked to the bed and took a seat on the edge of the bed by the clone's side. The clone stared at Alice before looking down at the white blanket. She was waiting for Alice to send her off to fend for herself in the world she had never experienced. Alice's warm hand covered her cool one. The clone looked at Alice's hand, imaging how those hands would feel if they were ran over her skin and inside of her. The clone shook her head of such thoughts and met Alice's waiting eyes. The blonde stared in the clone's blue eyes. _Don't kiss her_, the clone chanted in her head. She constantly reminded herself that Alice was looking at her curiously and no endearingly. The clone bit her bottom lip to keep herself from quivering under Alice's intense stare.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked

The clone nodded slowly "I feel…okay,"

"Okay enough to travel?" Alice asked

The clone looked away from Alice's eyes. This was it. This was where Alice told her to find her own way in life; even if she had to live a lie. The clone nodded reluctantly.

"I can travel," The clone admitted

The clone missed Alice's nod "Good. Get dressed; we leave in a few minutes,"

The clone whipped her head around to look at Alice with astonishment. The blonde looked at the clone with an arched eyebrow "What?"

"You-you said we," The clone said

The clone was beginning to think that Alice was going to run off with her and forget all about Claire and her sister; but she quickly banished such a fantasy from her head, not wanting to give Alice a reason to ditch her.

"I did," Alice stated, dropping her eyebrow and frowned "I wouldn't leave you here without you knowing what to do or who you are,"

"Because I look like Claire," The clone frowned "Or am I a way to get her back?"

Alice shook her head "Because you're human. I wouldn't do anything so hurtful or backstabbing like that to you anyway,"

The blonde started to stand up but the clone grabbed her wrist, halting her action.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The clone asked

Alice looked down at the hand around her wrist before meeting the clone's eyes "You told me who you were upfront. You didn't lie and you didn't try anything crazy,"

The clone nodded slowly then frowned "But you won't love me the way you love Claire,"

Alice frowned at the clone "I can't. I'm sorry,"

The clone released Alice and looked down at the bed. She blinked back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The clone lifted her head up to speak when arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into Alice's warm body. The clone instantly wrapped her arms around the blonde and buried her face the crook of Alice's neck. The clone savored the moment as long as Alice would allow. She loved the feeling of being close the Alice.

"What should I call you?" Alice whispered in the clone's ear

The clone shuddered at the feeling of Alice's hot breath against her ear "Melissa,"

Alice pulled away from Melissa and smiled "Well Melissa, we leave in a few minutes so prepare to leave,"

Melissa nodded and watched Alice leave the room as quietly as she had come. Melissa fell onto her back on the bed and smiled. She had gotten a hug from Alice. Melissa hugged herself before replaying Alice's words.

_We leave in a few minutes._

Melissa got out of the bed and started to look for her clothes. She was not going to let Alice leave without her.

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire followed closely behind Alice as the blonde let them through the shot up shack. Alice opened the door and silently stepped out of the building. The area around the shack was destroyed. The ground was full of large holes, the fence was destroyed, and dead bodies and flipped over cars littered the area. Claire never knew so much damage could be caused for the smallest things. She took that back when she remembered the war over a man's ear. The redhead was looking around for anything familiar and spotted her Hummer. The yellow vehicle was flipped over and a pale person was in the driver seat. Claire raced over to the vehicle and got on her knees in front of the wind shield. The redhead quickly wiped away the dust and dirt on the glass and looked at the pale teenager. Claire shouted in frustration when she saw K-mart behind the glass. The steering wheel was pressed into her torso and blood was staining the area around it. Claire regretted leaving her sister for Alice earlier that day.

"Claire!" Alice called and started walking over to the redhead

Claire ignored Alice and began kicking the windshield. The glass broke after a few hard kicks and Claire leaned forward to get closer to her sister. The redhead broke the glass in her way before grabbing the teenager's cheek.

"K-mart," Claire called and shook K-mart's face "K-mart please,"

Claire grabbed the steering wheel lodged in her sister's body and started pulling at it. The redhead pulled at it for a few minutes before giving up. Claire grabbed K-mart's shoulders.

"K-mart!" Claire called and started to shake the teenager's shoulder "K-mart, wake up. Come on K-mart, wake up!"

The redhead felt hot tears flowing down her face as she checked for a pulse on her sister. Claire screamed in anger when she didn't find a pulse that she was hoping for. Soft hands were placed on her shoulders.

"Claire," Alice called softly "Come on, we have to go,"

"We can't leave her like this," Claire sobbed and began to pull on the steering wheel again

"Claire, stop it," Alice demanded "She wouldn't want you doing this,"

"How would you know?" Claire shouted and faced the blonde with angry eyes "You know nothing about my sister!"

"I know she would want you to be happy," Alice hollered back "She'd want you to move on with your life and not bury yourself in misery,"

Claire flinched when Alice hollered at her. Alice _never _hollered at her. _That's because this is not real_, Claire's brain informed, _none of this is real_. The redhead barely recalled Wesker telling her that someone by the name 'Red Queen' was going to keep her busy. But why would they want to keep her busy? Claire looked up at the blonde before her and could see an apology working its way to Alice's lips. The redhead spoke first so that she could be sure the Alice in front of her was her Alice.

"Alice?" Claire asked hesitantly

Alice sighed and nodded "Yes Claire?"

"Do you remember what you said to me after I fell in the lake?" Claire asked

Alice paled for a second before nodding "I told you I loved you and I would do anything to make you happy,"

_Wrong answer_, Claire thought but nodded anyway "Burying K-mart will make me happy,"

Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Fine. Just keep a look out for anything and yell if you need me,"

"I will," Claire swore and reluctantly moved away from the Hummer

Whether the K-mart behind the steering wheel was real or fake, Claire couldn't live with herself if she just left the teenager there. The redhead sat on the ground a few feet from 'Alice' and watched the blonde work. Claire couldn't see any difference from this Alice and her own Alice. _How did Wesker pull this off?_

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice looked out the van window for the hundredth time before looking in the rear view mirror. In the back of the minivan was K-mart and Angie, who were whispering to each other as they played on the IPad. Jill was sitting behind Luther and Melissa sat behind Alice. Alice's eyes met Melissa's, and she smiled. Melissa returned the smile immediately and held Alice's eyes.

"Hey Alice," Luther piped up

Alice dropped her smile before giving Luther her undivided attention "What is it?"

"We need to go over the plan," Luther said

"I agree," Jill joined in and leaned forward "We already have back-up plans but we don't really have a solid plan,"

"How could you memorize the back-up plans and not the original plan?" Alice asked, her eyebrows knitted together

"Well so far," Luther started and gave Alice a quick glance "Nothing has gone according to plan,"

"And I highly doubt it will but you have to know the main plan in case we get lucky," Alice declared

"So mind telling us what the main plan is?" Luther asked

"It's simple," Alice assured "We go to the center of town and Luther you get out of the van. I will take over the driving and get us to the airport where we will wait for Luther,"

"Luther calls L.J. once he is out of the van and tells him to arrive at the airport," Melissa informed

"Right," Alice nodded "You will meet us at the airport and there the six of us will wait for L.J. Then when he arrives we gear up and get onto the plane that Jill's friend will be flying,"

"Then we drop off in Russia?" Luther asked

Jill nodded this time "Yeah. Then we wing it from there,"

"Wing it?" Melissa asked, when Alice and Jill turned to face her, she continued "How can we just wing it from there?"

"Because we have to figure out where Umbrella facilities are and then we have to plan," Alice informed "We can't spend any more time here before police come knocking on our doors and taking us in,"

"Yeah," Jill agreed "I hear handcuffs hurt like shit,"

"Cop," Luther announced

Jill and Alice positioned themselves correctly in their seats and put their seatbelts on. Alice spotted the cop car a few cars away in the lane next to them.

"Why didn't we get a van with tinted windows?" Jill hissed

"When you rented this," Alice said to Luther "Did you give them your real or fake information?"

"Real information," Luther replied reluctantly

Alice sunk further in her seat "You know, we're going to have to change the plans a bit,"

"As always," Luther said

"Maybe we should call L.J. when we get to the airport," Melissa suggested

"Agreed," Luther announced

"Buckle up girls," Jill demanded

"We are," K-mart assured

Alice looked at the watch on her wrist; it was only ten minutes after three o'clock in the afternoon. Surely there was enough traffic for them to get through without having to ditch the van. Alice crossed her fingers and hoped that she was right.

"Our bags made it to Omsk," Angie announced

"Our bags are in Omsk?" Alice asked, looking at Jill

"I had Sophia take our bags to Russia," Jill declared

"How long was I out?" Alice asked "And I thought Sophia was in Raccoon City,"

"All last night and a bit of this morning," Melissa informed

"Sophia came over after you found out she wasn't me," Jill said

"Our connections have super fast speed," Luther smiled proudly "You should know how fast we government people are,"

Alice nodded a little. It was true-they did have lightening speed connections. That was the pro of being involved with the government. The blonde tapped her fingers on the armrest

"The cop is by my window," Melissa panicked and pulled her sun hat lower on her face

"Fuck," Alice mumbled

"Luther, what are you doing?" Jill hissed

"Red light," Luther shot back "Or do you want me to break the law right now?"

Alice sat up and cautiously looked into the side view mirror. The officer was speaking to another officer in the passenger seat. Her eyes were met by the driver, whose eyes widened and turned on the sirens.

"Shit," Alice cursed

Luther stepped on the gas and made a sharp right. Alice held onto the armrests as Luther narrowly dodged a garbage truck.

"What was that?" K-mart shouted

"How far are we from the airport?" Alice demanded as she got her gun out

"Seven or five miles I don't know," Luther informed

Jill stared at the gun in Alice's hand as Alice loaded it "Are you going to shoot them?"

"What?" Luther shouted and looked at Alice "You can't shoot at cops!"

"Who said I was?" Alice asked as she unbuckled her seat belt

"Where are you going?" Jill asked

Alice got up from her seat and quickly made her way to the back of the van. The blonde sat between the girls and faced the window.

"Alice," Jill called

"If the police are telling other officers about us then Umbrella will be on our asses as well," Alice informed "And Umbrella will have no regrets about killing us,"

"Wait," K-mart piped up "Isn't there a train station that is next to the airport?"

"Yeah there is," Jill said "Why?"

"Why don't we ditch the van and follow the tracks to the airport?"

"That sounds like an awesome plan," Angie agreed

"One that involves going into a subway where the cops will be standing in or waiting for us at every opening the track go to," Luther replied "That's too risky,"

"Unless they think we never left the van," Melissa informed

"And how do we do that Sherlock?" Luther hissed "Even if we do that, people will know what we look like. And we can't walk around with a clone,"

Alice nodded slowly. Getting out of the van was going to be a tricky one and moving around will be even trickier.

"Garage," Alice said

"What?" Jill asked

"The multi-floor garages by a building complex," Alice informed "We can get lost in there and if we are careful, we can waltz are way to the subway and be home free,"

Luther agreed with Alice and began asking for directions when bullets impacted the van. Alice pulled the girls down before leaning forward to avoid being shot.

"Is that a semi-automatic?" Jill shouted over the bullets

"Cops don't use semi-automatics, do they?" Melissa asked

The bullets stopped and Alice sat up. The blonde aimed at the black car behind them and was trying to aim at the Umbrella agents without shooting anyone else. Alice growled when Luther swerved again, making the black car with the agents disappeared from her sight.

"Luther, you have to give me something to work with," Alice shouted to the man

"Get the rocket launched!" Luther demanded

The blonde sighed and put her gun into the waistband of her jeans. Alice leaned over the back seat and looked into the back of the van. A rocket launcher with one rocket bounced around in the back next to a box of grenades.

"I don't think that would be safe," Melissa said

"We don't have a choice," Jill stated "Alice, shoot the helicopter with it,"

Alice grabbed the weapon and put the rocket in its proper place. The blonde looked out from the broken window and spotted the Umbrella chopper above the van. Alice carful aimed at the helicopter. Alice was about the pull the trigger when K-mart shouted. The teenager pushed Alice the second the older blonde pulled the trigger. Alice steadied herself in an instant and watched the rocket. The rocket missed the helicopter by a few inches. It exploded in air with no damage to anyone. Alice threw the launcher into the back and glared at K-mart. The teenager glared back at Alice.

"What was that Alice?" Jill scowled

"K-mart pushed me," Alice informed

"Why?" Jill asked

"It's not right to kill someone," K-mart replied

"These people are-" a spray of bullets from the helicopter cut Alice off

Alice grabbed K-mart and covered the teenager with her own body. Alice yelled when she felt several bullets enter her back. The van sharply turned a corner and Alice slid into the other side of the van. The blonde looked over the back seat and grabbed a grenade.

"Are you okay?" K-mart asked worriedly

"Get down," Alice demanded as the helicopter came into view

K-mart did what she was told and got down. Time slowed down as Alice examined the helicopter. The opening of it was very narrow as the helicopter gave its shooter access to the van. The blonde pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the opening of the helicopter. Alice watched the small object fly into the narrow opening above the shooter's head. The man looked behind him and looked ready to jump out the helicopter. The helicopter blew up a second later. Alice's eyes widened as she watched the chopper burst into flames and fall to the ground. There was no way a regular person could have done that.

"Nice shot!" Luther hollered

Alice nodded and ducked when a random blue car started firing on them.

"How close are we to the garage?" Alice shouted

The light that once illuminated the van was taken over by darkness and dull yellow lights. Alice slowly sat up and looked around. Limo after limo went pass the van as Luther was going through the maze. The van stopped abruptly and Luther was the first to get out.

"Hey, hey I need a favor," Luther called

Alice looked toward the front of the shot up van and saw Luther speaking to a mini army of limo drivers. They all nodded to what Luther was saying. The dark skin man turned around gave the women a thumb up.

"Let's go," Jill ordered and got out the van

Alice gingerly helped the girls from the van floor. Angie and K-mart looked fine. Alice quickly patted them down to make sure they were injured before the teens exited the van. Alice turned and leaned over the seat. The blonde grabbed a few grenades and stuffed them into her jacket pockets.

"Hey!" Jill hollered "Let's go!"

Alice grabbed another grenade before making her way out of the van. The blonde jogged to the limo that Jill was standing in front of then slid into the vehicle and sat next to Angie.

"To the airport," Luther directed

Luther put the phone down and looked around the same space.

"Anyone want something to drink?" Luther asked

Alice shook her head "I don't think we should drink. Some of the drink could have stuff in it,"

"True," K-mart piped up "With the way our luck has been I wouldn't do it,"

Luther shrugged and opened the compartment that held the drinks regardless of the woman's warning.

"What were you doing in the an?" Jill asked

"I was getting a few grenades," Alice replied

"Why would you do that?" Melissa questioned

"Because we might need it," Alice stated and looked at Luther "Call L.J.,"

"Sure thing," Luther said and pulled out his cell phone

Luther put the phone up to his ear. His brows furrowed and he quickly hung up.

"What happened?" Alice asked

"Someone was tracking the call," Luther answered

"Get rid of the phone," Jill demanded "They'll track us,"

The dark skinned man touched his phone delicately "I'm sorry for what I am going to have to do to you,"

Luther opened the window and threw the phone. Alice sighed and leaned back into the leather seat. She hoped that her plan would work. For the sake of Claire and everyone who was helping her.

* * *

Go easy, I think I have a TON of mistakes and such so yeah. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I have an action packed chapter for all of you readers today, and I hope you all love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire silently watched 'Alice' dig the grave for 'K-mart". The redhead sunk her fingers into the sand and picked some up into her palm. Claire looked at the sand closely. It looked just like _real _sand would. It felt the way _real _sand would. The redhead dropped the sand onto the ground with a sigh. Everything looked so real. The sky, the ground, the bodies, the facility, and 'Alice' looked very real. Claire wondered how good of an AI Wesker had. The redhead picked up a small rock from the ground and held it in her hand. The rock looked normal. Claire brought the rock under her nose and inhaled its scent deeply. It didn't smell like anything weird. _Do all rocks smell like that? _Claire shook her head and looked around. 'Alice' was working on putting dirt over 'K-mart'. The redhead cautiously brought the rock to her lips and snaked her tongue out. Claire licked the rock before bringing her tongue back into her mouth. It didn't taste funny. Like earth and sand. _Do all rocks taste like that?_

"What are you doing?" 'Alice' asked

Claire threw the rock away and forced an innocent smile onto her face "Nothing,"

"You just licked a rock," 'Alice' frowned

"I thought it was a meatball," Claire lied with an eye roll

The redhead mentally slapped herself for making a poor excuse to her weird behavior. If she was going to find a way out and save her own ass, she needed to play her role correctly. The redhead stared down at the dirt for a while and began to think about what she was going to do to get away. The distant sound of a helicopter sounded in the silence, making Claire look up at 'Alice'. The blonde frowned at the 'helicopter' in the sky behind Claire and took a few steps toward Claire. The redhead stood up and turned around. A black helicopter was flying in their direction, with guns aimed at them.

"Who's that?" Claire asked

"We need to go," 'Alice' said and grabbed Claire's arm "Let's go,"

The blonde ran in the opposite direction with Claire behind her. The redhead struggled trying to keep up with 'Alice' as she ran. Claire looked around for any vehicle that was not upside down or on fire. The redhead was suddenly pulled roughly behind a large boulder. Behind the rock was perfectly fine looking black car.

"Get in," The blonde demanded and let go of Claire

Claire obeyed and got into the passenger seat of the black car. 'Alice' soon joined Claire in the car and took a set of keys out of her pocket and started the car.

"How do you have the keys for this?" Claire asked

'Alice' ignored the redhead beside her and drove off. Claire was beginning to ask 'Alice' what exactly was going to happen now when something behind them exploded. The back window shattered letting glass, flames, and debris entered the back of the car. Claire put her hands over her head and leaned forward.

"What do we have back there?" 'Alice' asked

"I don't know," Claire replied and looked at the back of the car. There was a rocket on the cushion and a launcher on the floor "There looks like there's a rocket and a launcher back there,"

"Can you shoot it?" 'Alice' asked

"Of course," Claire replied and started to crawl in the back

The redhead was directly in-between the back and front of the car when Alice started swerving. Claire started pulling herself further into the back when the car jumped and landed roughly on the ground. The redhead cried out as she was thrown into the back. Her hands were too weak to support the rest of body weight, and she ended up going face first into the floor of the vehicle. Claire groaned loudly before climbing onto the back seat. After brushing her hair off her face, the redhead looked around and noticed they had made it to a highway. _Strange_, Claire thought, _the highway was much further the -_. Her thoughts were interrupted from the rain of bullets around the car. Claire ducked and put her head between her legs. The car swerved some more until the spray of bullets momentarily ceased. The redhead twisted herself around until she had a clear look out the back opening. Claire took in the large silver motorhome that was covering them. The helicopter, even lower to the ground than before, got into the lane with them. With a perfect shot, Claire aimed the rocket and readied herself. The car made a sharp turn, knocking Claire against the right door and she nearly pulled the trigger. Once again the motorhome was in her way again.

"Nice driving," Claire hissed and shot a glare at 'Alice'

"Just shot it already!" 'Alice' demanded

"Hold steady," Claire ordered and aimed the launcher

The redhead pulled the trigger once she had a perfect shot. The helicopter narrowly avoided the rocket, which exploded on the highway far behind them.

"What the fuck?" Claire drawled out as she threw the rocket thrower aside and crawled back to the front of the car

"You got it?" 'Alice' asked hopefully

"The fucker moved," Claire replied angrily

Claire looked at the opening in time to see one of the helicopters rocket get pointed at them. The redhead shouted and grabbed the steering wheel. The car made a sharp left, right into the line of the rocket. The back of the car flew up and flipped the car. Claire let go of the steering wheel as the car continued to flip down the highway. The redhead hollered each time her body hit a hard part of the car. The vehicle slammed onto the pavement and slid a few feet before coming to an actual stop. The redhead found herself in the back of the car, which was on its wheels instead of the roof; Claire happy that she wasn't as hurt as she was the last time.

"Fucking cars," Claire groaned as she looked for 'Alice', who was standing in front of the car

"Get out," 'Alice' demanded

The redhead looked behind her and examined the opening in the back of the car. The hole was a bit smaller but not too small that she couldn't get through. Claire quickly crawled out of the car and jumped off the truck. The redhead quickly joined 'Alice', who gripped her arm as tightly as humanly possible.

"Hide!" 'Alice' shouted and pushed Claire toward an SUV

Claire hid behind an upside down SUV while 'Alice' picked up the front of the SUV and held it up. Claire was wondering how and why the blonde was doing what she didn't until the car exploded. The redhead ducked and held her head as the debris flew around. Claire picked up her head and looked for 'Alice' but couldn't spot. The redhead looked around frantically and nearly cried out when her heart constricted painfully. Even if the blonde was not really Alice, it didn't stop Claire from feeling upset that what she had of Alice was gone. _Get it together, _Claire demanded, _this isn't real. You have to get out of here._ The redhead crawled into the upside down SUV and opened the glove compartment. Several napkins, a flashlight, a lighter, a four inch blade, and a pack of cigarette fell onto her. Claire groaned and cleared the objects off her face. The redhead took the cigarettes, the lighter, and the blade and put that in her pockets. The redhead took the flashlight and turned it on. Thankfully, it was bright. Claire crawled out from the SUV and crouched behind a piece of debris. The redhead cocked her gun and looked around. The helicopter was circling around the highway, but the cloud of smoke from the missile made it hard to see. No one was heading her way by foot, making her sigh in relief. Claire looked at the cloud of smoke then at the hole in front of her. There was enough cover for her to go into the sewer without being noticed, Claire tried her bandana around her neck and wiped the sweat off her brow. Taking a deep breath, the redhead got out of her hiding spot and ran toward the hole. Claire dropped into the opening and landed on the concrete side of the sewer. The redhead brought the bandana up around her mouth and nose before pulling out her flashlight. The walls were covered in green moss and pipes stuck out of the cylinder tunnel had water gushing out of it. It was the classic sewer with the signature stink.

"Let's see where this takes me," Claire murmured and started in the direction 'Alice' was once driving in

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice stood beside Luther while K-mart, Angie, and Melissa walked behind them and Jill led them to a field a few feet from the airport. They soon stood in front of a pilot and another man, who was dressed in sky diving gear.

"Hey Jill," the pale man on the right said with a Scottish accent

"Glad you're still here Gary," Jill smiled and hugged the man

"These are our passengers?" Gary asked once they pulled apart

Jill nodded and turned to the others "They are,"

"I'm Gary," The man informed and pointed to the quiet tan man on the left "This is my assistant Xavier,"

Xavier held up his hand in a small greeting.

"Do any of you know how to fly?" Gary asked

Alice nodded "I have had a few hours,"

"Good," Gary smiled "Now with that out of the way, I need you all to gear up with a parachute then ditch your mobiles and we can go,"

"Wait," Luther piped up "We're flying to Russia in your bucket of bolts,"

"It's all we have," Jill scowled "Take it or leave it,"

Luther groaned "Fine, we'll take it,"

"Let's just get this over with," Alice hissed and looked at the man "It's not like we have to jump,"

"Don't jinx it Alice," K-mart begged, digging into her pocket for her phone

Alice shrugged and looking in her pockets for her phone. She was not looking forward to the plane ride at all.

* * *

Alice shot up in her seat after a sharp jab was delivered to her side. The blonde nearly attacked the person who jabbed her until Gary's worried face came into view. After several hours of flying on the plane, Alice was getting antsy to be on land again and just attack something.

"We have a problem," Gary announced

Alice readjusted her helmet and the microphone attached to it "What is it?"

Gary pointed toward the glass and sat up. Alice leaned toward the glass and narrowed her eyes against the darkness of the morning. After a while she noticed two large Ospreys lying a few feet below them with a bit of a lead. The blonde looked to the sides but didn't see any other Ospreys on them, but she knew there were two more not far behind them.

"I don't know if they are a threat or not," Gary commented

"They are," Alice informed "If there are two in front of us then there are two behind. Give me the controls,"

"Are you sure you can fly at this altitude?" Gary questioned

"I wouldn't ask for them if I was not," Alice assured and gripped the stick in front of her

Gary gladly gave up his controls and started pulling grenades out of his pockets.

"Should I drop 'em?" He asked Alice

"Not yet," Alice ordered "They don't know that we saw them. Let's just play it cool,"

Unfortunately, playing it cool only lasted for a few seconds as he Ospreys behind them started firing. Angie and K-mart screamed, causing Alice to turn the plane sharply to the right. Bullets from the Osprey entered the plane and damaged various things. Alice grunted as she tried to pull the plane up toward the sky. The blonde cursed when the plane wouldn't budge and thought of a quick way out of the osprey's shooting range.

"Hold on to something!" Alice demanded

The blonde put the plane into a spiral dive. Alice heard several things in the plane move then lock in place so that whatever it was holding wouldn't fall on her or Gary. Small, random objects in the plane fell onto her. Gary held his arms out in front of him as he shouted. Alice ignored the shouts and screams from behind her. Over the noise, the blonde acknowledged the sound of bullets came less frequently but didn't stop the downward until the spray of bullets stopped completely. Alice leveled the plane and looked around for another Osprey. When she found none, Alice glanced behind her. Everyone leaned forward except Jill, whose eyes were closed as she was muttering to herself.

"Is everyone ok?" Alice questioned

"Just peachy back here Alice!" Luther hissed "Just fucking peachy!"

"I just shit myself," Xavier confessed quietly

"Do you have any weapons in here?" Jill asked over the sound of the engine

Gary looked over his shoulder. His expression was blocked by his goggles and oversized helmet "This isn't one of your fighting planes, Jill, it's a skydiving plane,"

"Where are we?" Alice asked and the spray of bullets returned

Gary looked away from Jill and pulled out a map from his lap "Hold on,"

Alice rolled her eyes as she continued to maneuver the plane to avoid being shot anymore. The blonde made a sharp left into the thicker storm clouds for better cover. The turn nearly made Gary lose his grip on the map but it did not stop the spray of bullets.

"Any time now would be great Gary!" Jill hollered

"Here!" Gary shouted and pointed to a spot on the map "We're a few miles from the border of Moscow,"

"OOOOHHHH SHHHIIITTT!" Xavier cried from the back in a high pitched voice

Jill grimaced at the man before rolling her eyes while Alice frowned to herself.

"That can't be right," Alice muttered and looked down again

The blonde was positive that this was a trap. If Umbrella had been following them since they had taken off at the airport, which she was sure they did, they shouldn't be alive right now; unless Wesker had something in set for them.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked

"We're right outside of Moscow," Gary replied

Jill scoffed "And the motherfuckers attack now of all times,"

"We're going to have to jump," Luther shouted

"No!" Alice snapped "That is exactly what they want us to do!"

"How do you know?" Luther asked

"Because they wouldn't have let us get as far as we did if they didn't have a plan in place," Melissa piped up

"Exactly," Alice agreed "We have to stick this out,"

"WE HAVE TO BAIL!" Xavier wailed

"Shut up!" Jill demanded

Alice heard a distant click then the distant sound of airborne missiles.

"Hold on!" Alice shouted and pulled the stick back

The plane want straight up into the air before leveling out and turning toward the right.

"I can't do this!" Xavier hollered and unbuckled himself

Alice barely caught sight of the man as he jumped out the plane. The blonde was about to turn the plane so that it followed the Hispanic man when an orange glow and a force of wind shook the plane. The blonde cursed under her breath as she tried to maneuver around the missile headed for them.

"Drop the plane Alice!" Gary shouted "We're going up…way too high!"

Alice listened to the man and pushed the plane forward into a dive.

"Can you take this?" Alice called to Gary. The blonde could already hear some of the planes behind her starting to lock missiles on them.

"No," Gary replied and gave her a thumb up "You're doing great,"

"Not for long," Alice mumbled then glanced behind her "Jill, get everyone ready to jump,"

"What?" Jill hollered "What happened to sticking it out?"

Alice thought of a smart remark then gasped once she saw what she diving for. One of the two Ospreys that were once under them was heading up toward them. Alice turned the plane sharply to the left and narrowly missed colliding with the Osprey. Sadly, the top of the plane got caught on something on the Osprey and it tore a large hole in the plane.

"Shit!" Alice hollered

"Oh my god!" K-mart shouted

Air began to swirl around them, trying to suck them out of their seats.

"We have to bail," Gary hollered

"Don't unbuckle anything!" Alice shouted "Wait for my signal!"

The blonde didn't let go of the stick in her hands and looked up at the back of the plane. Alice focused on the closed back and strained to make a large opening so that no one would get caught in it. Alice cursed and decided to just throw the back of it off. With a single breath, the back of the plane soon detached from the rest of the planes body.

"Everyone ready?" Gary checked

"Ready!" Melissa and Jill hollered

Alice watched Gary unbuckle himself before carefully getting out of his seat. The man held onto tightly to it as he motioned for Alice to do the same. The blonde looked at the stick that was in her hands and used her mind to hold it in the same position. Alice carefully got up and followed Gary's example.

"We'll go first and all of you follow understood?" Gary shouted

"We got it Gary!" Jill hollered

"Three…Two…One!" Gary hollered and let go of the seat

Gary and Alice let go first followed by Luther, Melissa, and K-mart then Angie and Jill. Alice looked up over her head and noticed the small war above their heads. The four Ospreys were shooting and attacking each other. Alice's brows furrowed, she thought they would be the target for all four of the Ospreys. The blonde quickly returned to herself when six colorful parachutes went pass her.

"Shit Alice," Melissa hollered

Alice muttered under her breath and felt for the string she was supposed to pull. A shoot came out from the pack and slowed Alice's fall. The blonde looked up but her view was blocked by her white parachute. Alice cursed. A loud whoosh went pass Alice and she looked down to follow the object. A flaming part of an Osprey went hurdling toward Earth. The blonde followed the object with her eyes until several other objects shortly followed. Alice grabbed at her straps and prayed she wouldn't see one of the others going down with one of the objects. A loud tear and a flash of flames was all Alice processed as she started speeding toward the Earth.

"Alice!" Luther hollered then he screamed

Alice panicked and tried undoing the clips to her parachute. The blonde luckily unhooked one of the sides and began to work on the other when a heavy object fell onto her. Alice shouted in surprise as the object suddenly slid of her only to be replaced with Luther's own body. The man grabbed Alice tightly they fell. The blonde heard a few twigs snap and several pointy things poke her before her helmet collided with something hard and everything went black.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you think…because I rushed on this.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Look back to CH1

Late I know right. This chapter is shorter than the others I think. I put some action, a dash of mystery, and like a million cups cliffhangers with a drop of mistakes haha.

Enjoy my dear readers, whoever you are!

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire walked through the sewers until the small sidewalk came to an end. The redhead cursed and looked at the dark water. She didn't want to step foot in the water at all but she didn't have a choice.

"Here goes nothing," Claire muttered and jumped into the dirty water

The redhead couldn't help but shudder at the cold, disgusting water soaking her clothing and body. Claire hoped the AI was giving her clean water with object that resembled feces and whatever gets flushed down toilets. The redhead pushed her thoughts aside and focused on getting out of the sewers. Claire walked slowly and listened for any noise.

"Stupid AI," Claire mumbled "Stupid Wesker, stupid Umbrella,"

The redhead trudged through the water with as much force as possible. She could feel things sliding and curling around her legs. Claire hopped it was nothing living and decided to ignore it before she started to panic. Claire wished she could be home with Alice and K-mart watching some kid movie because K-mart wanted to watch it. The redhead walked into an intersecting part of the pipe. Claire looked around before deciding on going to the pipe on her right. As Claire walked a low growl echoed through the pipe line, making Claire stop. The redhead looked over her shoulder and in the direction of the sound then pointed her flashlight at the wall of the left pipe. Nothing was there and now the only thing she could hear was the rushing waters of the pipe. The redhead tilted her head slightly and waited for a minute before shrugging._ It was just a figment of your imagination Claire_, Claire thought, _don't worry about it. _Claire began to move down the right pipe when a steady clinking sound began to echo from the same direction. Claire pointed her light in the same direction and the sound didn't stop. _Now that is not a figment of my imagination. _The redhead waited for a minute, wanting to see if the noise would stop soon. When it didn't, Claire spoke up.

"Who's there?" Claire called demanded

A slow knocking sound joined the loud clinking sound. The two sounds sent shivers up Claire's spine. She wanted to run and never look back but she would only draw attention to herself. The redhead looked to the side to see if there was a sidewalk. She mentally sighed in relief when she spotted one and quietly walked to it. The redhead put her flashlight onto the ledge and pointed it at the center of the sewer wall. Claire then grabbed onto the edge and pulled her lower half out of the water. The redhead quickly got back on her feet and she pointed her flashlight at the same place she had it before. A large black object ran across the line of light, making her tense. _What was that, _Claire thought. Part of the redhead wanted to check it out and the other part of her wanted to run.

"Holy shit," Claire whispered as she started backing away

Claire kept her flashlight on the water as the object ran across the opening again. Claire swallowed hard and she turned off her flashlight. The clinking and knocking sound stopped and a low growl took its place. Claire swallowed again as she turned and ran. The growl got louder and the clinking sound got faster and was sounding as if whatever was causing it was getting…closer? Claire pushed herself to run faster at the possibility as she turned a corner of the sewer. The redhead followed the path of the ledge as the growl and clinking got closer and closer. She could barely see but she didn't care where the sewer took her as long as it was away from her chaser. Claire made another sharp turn and nearly fell into the water. The sounds were getting closer and closer, she couldn't out run it. Claire slid to a stop when the ledge suddenly ended and she was met by a cylinder room with a bottom of darkness. Claire cursed. She had not heard the sound of the falling water when she was running. She looked behind her and could barely make out the dark figure on the top of the pipe running after her. Claire looked back down at the pit of darkness. She didn't know what was down there and she didn't want to be eaten to death by something in the sewer. _Fuck it,_ Claire thought and jumped off the edge of the ledge. The redhead fell into the darkness.

* * *

? POV:

She ran through the forest with all the strength she could muster. She had seen the falling plane and fire fight between the other four giant flying birds. When she saw the falling, tangled parachutes she knew she had to get to them. Remembering where they fell into the vast forest, she ran in after them. With every step she looked up toward the sky and saw five other parachutes gently gliding down to Earth at a safe pace. But she feared that they would be brought down by the Ospreys soon enough. She continued to the spot the falling person would be and jumped over a large gathering of buses. She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked up. Hanging from the trees was the fallen person she had seen earlier. A dark skinned bald man was hanging with the strings of his parachute wrapped tightly around his neck and waist. She felt tears begin to burn in her eyes and she inhaled deeply to stop them from spilling. When she did, however, her tears spilled out but she did smell something familiar; the faint smell of the T-virus. It was not the virus that worked to turn the victim. It was something else. It was something…pure.

_You're alive _"Ты жив," She gasped and jumped up

She grabbed onto the branch slightly higher than the one woman was on. She hoisted herself up so that she was sitting on the branch her legs on either side. She passed the dead man and spotted another person. It was a woman with dirty blonde hair and was dressed in ripped jeans and a shredded t-shirt. The woman looked familiar to her. As she thought about it the answer clicked. It was Alice Abernathy, the woman she was meant to find. Alice was a dangerous woman who needed to be contained and possibly terminated. She inhaled again and acknowledged how hard the T-virus was working to keep her alive. She quickly worked to free Alice's bloodied wrists from the string and then worked on her stomach and ankles. Once Alice was free, she rolled Alice's body over and wrapped the unconscious woman in her arms. Carefully, she wrapped Alice's body around her own then dropped onto the forest floor. She crouched slowly as she gently settled Alice onto the forest floor. Alice's limp body lay where she put it. She rested Alice's head on a soft patch of grass before leaning over Alice's face. The woman in front of her looked peaceful and somewhat intense. She got closer to Alice's face and slowly brought her hand up. Alice was better looking in person than the photo she was given.

_What are you doing here? _"Что ты здесь делаешь?" She mumbled, tracing Alice's face

The blonde didn't stir and she was thankful for it. She could smell the virus working well in Alice's body; at least one of them lived. She looked up at the dark skinned man again and frowned.

_I will leave you to your friends _"Я оставлю вас своим друзьям," She promised

"Hey!" A woman called

She looked up and spotted a group of people. There were two redheads, two blondes, and a helmeted man. _They must be looking for Alice,_ she thought with fear. She couldn't let them take Alice from her. She knew her duty was to protect Alice and she was going to do it. The blonde woman stepped forward, quietly and secretly drawing her gun out from the waistband of her pants.

"Don't move," The mysterious woman ordered "I just want to take my friend back,"

_I knew it_, she thought with eyes wide in fear. In one swift motion, she picked Alice and swung the unconscious woman over her shoulder. She turned away from the enemies and started to run back to her place. She was going to take care of Alice and she was going to help Alice. But she would first need the help of her organization.

* * *

Jill's POV:

"Goddamn it!" Jill hollered and started after the woman

"Jill," Angie shouted

"Stay with them Gary," Jill ordered as she ran through a row of tall bushes

Jill followed the extraordinary fast woman through the forest. Jill stepped into a semi-cleared part of the forest and spotted the woman carrying Alice. She stopped and pointed her gun at the running woman. The blonde woman fired a shot at the woman, who made a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding the bullet. Jill cursed as she ran after the woman again, but made the left turn much sooner. The blonde ran in straight after spotting the kidnapper doing so. Jill knew she was too far behind to ever catch up to the woman. But she was going to let Alice be taken so easily. The blonde jumped over a trunk of a tree and followed the woman. Jill cursed when the woman jumped over a large group of bushes. The blonde ran to the left of the group and had to follow it for a while before she could jump over a lower part of the bushes. When Jill jumped over the group of bushes, the woman and Alice were gone but a large Osprey-which was being lifted off the group-was present. Jill looked over the Osprey and froze. There was a large Umbrella symbol on the Osprey.

"Oh no," Jill murmured and started to back away from the area

She had to get the others to safety.

* * *

Leave me a review will ya?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in this story. In case anyone hasn't noticed I'm a bit of a lousy writer so uh hehe yeah. In this story, I have realized my lack of description and the real feeling of the story in previous chapters and I apologize. From here on out, the story will be making up for the horrendous previous chapters.

WARNING: this chapter is rated M and involves a bit of an S&M-ish scene, a described murder scene and some cursing. The S&M scene is a bit acted out as a rape, which may be uh triggering anything or even make you uncomfortable in anyway, so I suggest you should not read **Nikoli's POV** at the end of the chapter if that is the case for you. I will fill in whatever was missed in chapter 8 anyway.

This chapter has a flashback for like the first three POVs lol.

Regardless, here is chapter 7!

*****Story Begins*****

Claire's POV:

Claire moaned in pain as she began to come back to her senses. Her eyelids felt as if they were stapled shut and her body felt normal but there was a dull pain and soreness to her throat. Claire's head didn't feel any better. It felt as if she had slammed her skull into a brick wall repeatedly. She silently hoped she didn't have a concussion. With a quick appraise of the damage done to her body, Claire was pleased that her head, throat, and the right side of her body were the only parts of the body that really hurt. Though her brain was the most concerning injury at the moment and she needed to feel how bad it was. The redhead gingerly reached up to her throbbing head with her shaking right hand. Claire's fingers brushed some of her red hair as she continued toward the top of her head. Her fingers stopped moving upward when she felt a soft cloth around her head. The redhead's eyebrows dipped down as her fingers began to explore the cloth. It covered the top of her head and came down to an inch above her ears. The cloth felt dry for the most part with wet areas and the occasional rough patch in the softness of the cloth. Claire wondered if the cloth was blood or maybe some type of liquid.

The tightness of the cloth was cutting off her blood circulation, she could tell. Claire's fingers found their way under the cloth and she grabbed it before pulling it off her head. The dry patches on the cloth snagged at her hair, making the process painful and longer than it should have been to take the cloth off her head. Once her head was free of the cloth, Claire threw it in no clear direction. Since she was now free of the brain hurting item, Claire began to take note of her surroundings. She cautiously sniffed the air but didn't catch the overwhelming smell of sewerage. That worried her. Claire shifted on her back, trying to make out what was underneath her. As expected, her back was lying on concrete; maybe she was still in the sewers? The redhead quieted her breathing so she could focus on the noise around her.

There wasn't any rushing water and there wasn't the clique sound of slow dripping water. This was frightening her. The redhead tried to remember if she had encountered someone in the sewers but nothing came up. Despite how much it hurt, Claire forced herself to focus and was rewarded.

~~*_Flashback_*~~

_After Claire had jumped off the edge, she was attacked by the water falling from the pipe above. The unknown objects that collided with her made her wish she had been able to take another way to escape her chaser. The redhead had been falling for a few seconds before something that felt close to muscle closed around her throat. Claire grabbed at the muscle and yelled when her body jerked against it, stopping her fall. The redhead felt the muscle crushing her windpipe the more she struggled and the weight of the falling water didn't help any. Claire reached down the left side of her body and brought up her left leg. In the high thigh pocket of her cargo pants was the four inch blade from the SUV. If she could get to it, made she could get away from the thing choking her. With closed eyes, everything was way harder than it was supposed to be. The redhead had just brushed the wet pocket with her fingertips when the muscle around her throat tightened and her body began to move upward._

_The thing was pulling her back up. Claire blew out a breath of frustration and quickly fumbled with the button on the pant pocket to get the pocket open. The redhead had just grabbed the small blade the same time the thing tugged her up. She cried out, some of the sewer water leaking into her mouth. Air was becoming harder and harder to get a grip on. The redhead quickly pulled the knife out and used her pointer finger to find the button that would eject the blade. Claire groaned at the next tug the thing used to bring her closer to it. The redhead's finger found the plastic button and she pushed it. The low 'click' from the ejected blade was music to her ears. The redhead used the hand grabbing the muscle to find a point of the muscle that was far enough from her head for her to stab. The muscle, which seemed like a large tongue, was thick and wet, probably from the water. The redhead found a safe point and dropped her right hand as her left hand came up and stabbed the tongue. The thing cried out in pain and its tongue let go of the redhead._

_Claire barely got enough air into her lungs when she continued to fall, the water surrounding her body until she landed in a pool of water at the bottom of the waterfall. The redhead barely moved as the water from the water fall beat her as she sunk to the bottom of the pool of water. Her only regrets was not saying good bye to her family and friends and, most importantly, not telling Alice how much she loved her._

~~*_Flashback*~~_

Claire pondered how she had gotten herself out of the pool of waste water that she had fallen into, which just added to her list of questions. The redhead began to try and remember but the pain it caused her was too much to bear. She yawned despite the urge to withhold it and decided she had lied around enough. Especially since she didn't know where she was at the moment. The redhead, who had refused to try and open her eyes just yet, tried to push herself up. She hissed in pain when a jolt of pain shot through her right side but didn't let it stop her from sitting upright. When she was able to sit up without using her arms as supports, Claire slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered as she made them open only to have them snap close immediately after the fluttering stopped.

Claire was curious as to why her eyelids had closed against her will but she tried to open them. The redhead opened her eyes enough so that she could look through them without having to look through her eyelashes. She was in a room. The walls were brown and, what she was guessing was the windows, large rectangles of ply wood were locked to the wall by chains. There was dim light that lit the room and the light sound of crackling indicted a fire somewhere in the room. Before her was a light green couch and from the looks of it the poor thing was falling apart. Stuffing was spilling out of the arm rests and the fabric was fraying horribly.

Claire turned her head to the left at a slow movement. There was a high, metal table that held up nothing but the dust particles that were too heavy to drift around. Behind it was a door, which surprisingly, had no locks on it. Her eyebrows dipped down as she imagined why that was. Maybe there was nothing but brooms and food in there or there was a gate not too far ahead of it. She didn't really know and was not in the mood to find out just yet. The redhead looked to her right and spotted another door. Unlike the other door, it had several dead bolts and chains to keep it in place. A large piece of ply wood had been nailed to the door, probably to strengthen the door. The room she was in was small and looked pretty secure. But what was the person who lived here trying to keep out?

Claire forced her eyes to open the rest of the way and sighed in relief when they remained open. The redhead blinked several times before quickly digging the crust out of her eyes.

"Oh I see you are awake," The man smiled warmly and closed the lockless door with his foot as he held up the two bowls of steaming rice "I made some rice for the both of us and Timmy,"

Claire stared at the man with a glare as he walked over to her. The man was not the big, military man his voice made him seem. He simply wore a rip, faded pair of blue jeans, a pair of combat boots, and a red shirt. Claire couldn't see any weapons on him but she was positive he kept some on him. You'd have to be stupid not to.

"There's no need to be hostile," The man informed, setting the bowl on the floor in front of the redhead "Timmy and I are not threats,"

The man looked to be in his mid-fifties. His hair was brown with several grey hairs, he had thinning eyebrows and his lips looked chapped and cracked. His nose was crooked, creating the notion that it had been broken before. Claire didn't miss the sad yet hopeful look on the man's face. The man sat Indian style in front of the redhead, getting lost in eating the food he had cooked.

The redhead looked down at the food, her stomach crying out for the rice to be eaten. It didn't look tainted or drugged in anyway but you could never be too sure. Claire noticed that the man had not cooked white rice but brown rice and had added nothing, not even spices to it. The redhead thought that was odd but decided not to question it.

Claire remembered the man bringing up someone named Timmy. But so far, this 'Timmy', had yet to make an appearance to her and it made her wonder. If she was stuck here with this man, she needed to know who else was in the building.

"Who is this 'Timmy' you keep talking about?" Claire rasped, looking up at the man

The man's smile faltered but remained bright on his face "Timmy is my son. He is sick and will not be able to eat with us. You will meet him soon enough,"

Claire nodded, not trusting the man completely, before narrowing her eyes at him "Where did you find me?"

"My daughters found you," The man informed proudly "They had been wandering the sewers when they found you somewhere. They brought you back here since you were badly injured," The man ran a hand over his own neck "Your neck has lost the red mark from the Licker I see, Timmy used to have a deeper one around his arm,"

"What is a Licker?" Claire questioned "And what daughters are you talking about? I've only seen you and heard of Timmy since I've woken up,"

The man chuckled at her questions "My daughters are Liza and Maria. They will be back here soon enough. As for a Licker," The man paused to chuckle again "Timmy named them. Anyway, it is the animal like monster that crawls around and uses its tongue to trap its prey. Surely you have had a rather rough encounter with one,"

Claire nodded slowly at the newly found knowledge. As confusing as it was, the redhead didn't bother to ask any more questions. The man before her clearly didn't have enough to give her a good back round on the so called 'Licker'. As for his daughters, Claire would be waiting to see if they were real or figments of this man's imagination.

"You should eat before it gets too cold," The man suggested, putting a new plastic spoon in the Claire's bowl of food "Timmy can only eat so much of our unfinished food,"

There goes that damn name again. Where the hell is this Timmy and why does his name have to keep coming out of his father's mouth?

"How do I know you haven't tampered with it?" Claire asked with narrowed eyes

The man frowned "There is no use in killing someone like you. The more humans we can find the better,"

Claire's eyebrows dipped down at the man's last sentence. Something weird was going on. The man kept giving her vague answers and could never give her a full answer as to what anything was. It was starting to piss her off "What do you mean?"

The man looked ready to give her some type of response when a door flew open and something scrambled inside. The redhead jumped out of her skin, pain radiating throughout her body as she did so, and turned to look at the new arrival. A person, who she wasn't sure, had pulled themselves out of a mini door in the bottom of the floor and was currently locking the door back into place. The person had long blonde hair and was dressed in several items of bulky clothing. The strap of a sniper rifle was slung over her torso so that the gun was on her back. Claire would have to say that the person was a teenager due to the size of their body. Claire suspected it was one of the man's daughters that he had talked about. But where was the other one?

"Liza," The man called, sounding worried and confused, as he set his bowl of rice down "What are you doing? Where is Maria?"

Liza looked up at her dad when she was done locking the door. Claire had been right when she said the person was a teenager but this person was a thirteen year old. Her eyes were a very bright and her skin was tanned, as if she had been in the sun for all her life. The redhead was surprised the man let his daughter run around in the sewer with wild creatures in it.

Liza frowned and stood up. The girl walked over to her dad and sat next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at the ground before looking at his face.

"Maria did not make it," Liza informed, her voice heavy with a British accent that the father lacked

The man froze for a second, probably letting the words soak in that his daughter was now gone. Liza tried to pull her father into a hug but the man pushed her away and stood up. He pointed an accusing finger at the girl, whose eyes were clouded with confusion.

"How dare you even think about coming back with your sister! How dare you Liza!" The man shouted "How could you face me after you let her die! How did you think Timmy and I will feel?"

Anger filled Liza's face as her fingers curled to make her hands to fists. But as quickly as the anger had come it was gone and her fingers uncurled. The anger was placed with sadness and sympathy. Claire had been waiting for a fight to break out between the two and was surprised the girl had given up on her anger so easily.

"Father," Liza began but stopped when her father began to leave the room

Liza didn't move and her eyes remained locked in the place her father had once stood. The man slammed the door behind him, making the blonde look at Claire. The redhead's eyes looked away from the door once it slammed and met Liza's. The blonde had no expression on her face at all. She just looked so…lost.

"Are you feeling any better?" The girl asked

Claire wanted to narrow her eyes at the young teen and let loose her hostility but found she couldn't. With the girl looking so broken and lost, the redhead couldn't find it in herself to be mean. The redhead sighed heavily and decided to trust the girl. If Liza even tried stabbing Claire in the back, the redhead was positive she could take down the little girl.

"Since I'm awake I suppose I am," Claire muttered and motioned to the door with her head "Aren't you going to go after your dad?"

Liza shook her head and picked up her father's left over rice "No. It is his job to check on me, not the other way around," The blonde stopped from putting some rice into her mouth and motioned to Claire's bowl of food "I would not eat that. Dad probably got some of the virus from my brother in it,"

"I had a feeling I shouldn't eat that," Claire chuckled darkly

The blonde just offered small grin before setting down her bowl to dig through a pocket in her large fur coat. Liza produced two large bags of yogurt covered fruit snack packages and a bag that held nine Oreo cookies. The redhead caught each of them and felt her mouth water from the delicious snacks. Claire had no knowledge of why she was so hungry but figured once she ate she could get some knowledge of it.

"Those are safe to eat," Liza informed "Eat them before father finds out. He only gave treats like those to my brother,"

The redhead nodded and began to open the bag of Oreos "Thank you," The redhead was about to eat one of the cookies when she asked "Did you let your sister get killed?"

Liza shook her head again "No. Maria was trying to pry open a locked door when a Licker came out and attacked killed her. She told me to run and I did but do not misunderstand I tried to help but when I killed the Licker she was already dead," the blonde had tears forming in her eyes but she blinked and suddenly they disappeared "Dad does not understand that. A loss is a loss to him but I should have died too, apparently,"

Claire nodded and put another cookie in her mouth to keep from asking another question. The redhead had to give it to the girl, she was cold as ice and tougher than steel. Liza had a level of self-control Claire had never seen in any other girl her own age. The redhead decided not to ask any questions until she finished eating.

When she had finished, Liza was holding her bowl and her eyes were focused on the redhead. Claire raised her eyebrow in questioning and the blonde chose to answer.

"I know you have questions, I am just waiting for them," Liza informed

"So is 'Timmy' your brother?" Claire asked, putting the wrappers of the food in a trash can that was behind her

Liza set the empty bowl down and met Claire's eyes with a guarded look "Father mentioned Timmy?"

Claire nodded, her fear rising dramatically. Whoever this Timmy was, he was a very shady character in this odd family and Liza did not seem too fond of the topic "Several times. His name came out you dad's mouth in almost every sentence. He is tied to almost everything your father talked about,"

Liza nodded sadly and placed with a loose string on her coat, her eyes locked with Claire's "Did he say Timmy was sick?"

"Yes," Claire replied and shifted so that her legs were crossed at the ankles "Is there something I need to know about this Timmy?"

Liza nodded and Claire was surprised but the girl's honesty. The blonde stood up and offered her hand to Claire, her face was once again blank.

"You need to meet Timmy if you are going to be here for a while," Liza stated

Melissa's POV:

"I think we've passed by here before," Gary piped up

Melissa groaned loudly and tightened her hold on the stick she was using to stab into the ground as she walked. The rain had stopped not too long ago but would occasionally make another appearance for the early morning. The area was still basket in darkness so the five of them walked in a line, one closely behind the other. Melissa pushed aside a long twig and continued on, stabbing into the muddy Earth. The five of them decided to find a way out of the forest and make it Omsk, though Alice was the main one who really knew how to get there besides Melissa. When they were deciding which direction to go, K-mart and Angela mentioned a cabin they saw when they were in the sky. Melissa silently watched as Jill asked the girls where it was. As it turns out the cabin was to the West of them.

Jill pulled out her 'lucky' compass and started to lead them in the direction the cabin was seem. Behind Jill was Melissa, K-mart, Angela and, the last in the line, Gary. The five of them been walking for what felt like hours and it was starting to get to everyone but Angela. The other four were tired and hungry and very agrivated. Every little thing would make them snap or be quick to insult a person for their stupidity or question; much like now.

This was the upteenth time Gary was complaining about the direction they were moving in. He insisted that they were lost and kept want to take a break to rest. Orignially, Jill would tell Gary they were moving in the right direction and coax him out of the break he wanted. Then it fell of Melissa, who only preformed the task once. Then it fell onto the teenage girls. Both of them put up with for a while but K-mart was getting close to her breaking point.

"We've been moving in one direction since we left," Jill shouted back to the man, clearly pissed off

"Are you sure?" Gary questioned "I could've sworn we passed that same bush again,"

"Gary every bush looks the same to you," K-mart hissed at the man and violently smacked a branch out of her way

"I'm being serious," Gary huffed "I think we're lost,"

"We aren't," Angela assured gently "Jill has her compass and a great sense of direction, we'll get to the cabin soon,"

"But it can't be _that _far away," Gary whined "Maybe we made a wrong turn,"

Melissa looked over her shoulder to shoot the man a glare "We didn't make any turns,"

Melissa heard Gary mutter some words under his breath and decided now was not the time to pick a fight with the man. A cold breeze danced through the forest and ruffled the leaves. Everyone shivered against the unwelcomed wind and Jill quickened her pace.

"The quicker we get out of here the quicker we'll be to shelter," The older blonde called back

Melissa agreed and followed closely behind Jill. The redhead wouldn't admit it but she was more scared than anyone else. She had never been in the forest at such a dark hour of the day and Claire had never been lost in the forest of Russia. Melissa wished that Alice was there. Though Alice would never love her the way she loved Claire, the blonde provided security and eased Melissa's fears. The redhead closed her eyes and pictured Alice's face from one Claire's memories.

_~~*Flashback*~~_

_ "Are you sure you can put this together by yourself?" Claire asked Alice_

_Claire was standing in the door way of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest while Alice sat on her heels in front of pieces of a table from the store. Alice, a brunette at the time, turned her head and smiled warmly at Claire._

_ "I got this," Alice assured "You need to rest anyway,"_

_Claire nodded, wishing she could stay up and help Alice but trusted the brunette to know what she was doing "Alright. Just wake me if you need me,"_

_ "I won't," Alice declared "Goodnight Claire,"_

_~~*Flashback*~~_

The memory quickly slipped from Melissa's mental grab as she tripped over something and began to fall. All she got out a loud yell before she fell face first into the mud. The redhead groaned into the dirt and lifted her head high enough to spit dirt from her mouth and snort it from her nose. She knew it was going to take forever to the stains out of her clothes, if they would come out. Melissa grunted loudly when a foot kicked her own. K-mart quickly apologized and offered to help her up but Melissa denied the help. She didn't want to get the girl dirt and covered in the dirt, which the redhead hoped was only dirt.

"Damn it Claire," Jill snapped "You scared the shit out of me,"

Melissa groaned at the name. She knew she looked like the very person Umbrella set her up to be but it hurt to be reminded that you're not a real person.

"My name is Melissa," Melissa declared weakly and started to get herself off of the forest floor when something caught her eyes.

A large animal stared at Melissa from the hole in the bushes. They were yellow orbs with a black dot a pupil. It didn't take long for Melissa to realize it was the eyes of an animal and its eyes screamed hungry predator. The redhead felt the coldness recede from her body as fear and panic began to race through her. _Don't get scared_, Melissa told herself but it didn't help her. Fear was the first thing that brought animals over to humans and so far she was asking for it.

"Claire, get up," Jill demanded, sounding worried

Melissa swallowed quietly before whispering "Are there any animals here that eat humans?"

There was a moment of silence that confirmed Melissa's answer and made her heart beat faster with fear. Another pair of eyes soon joined the one staring at her and panic flooded through Melissa. She knew she would be the first to die since she was the most scared out of the five of them.

"Yeah, of course," Jill informed "Why?"

"I just found two of them," Melissa replied

Alice's POV: (_AN: I put more description in here!)_

_Large bullets tore through the metal of the skydiving plane Alice was flying from the enemy Osprey above them, looking for their targets inside. Screaming and hollering accompanied the sounds of the _

_ "Is everyone ok?" Alice asked_

_ "Just peachy back her Alice!" Luther hissed _

_The rest of what the S.T.A.R.S agent had to say was cut off by the groaning coming from the right wing of the plane beside her. The blonde cast a glance out the plane window and quickly search the wing of the plane for any damage. Several holes decorated the plane wing but it didn't seem to be affecting the way the plan was operating. Alice could hear the words coming from her companions but chose not to listen to them for the moment. She needed to think of a plan and fast._

_ "This isn't one of your fighting planes, Jill. It's a skydiving plane," Gary shouted_

Skydiving,_ Alice thought. That was it! They could jump the plane and land safety on the ground below. The enemy wouldn't be able to follow them as quickly and it would give them some time and cover to get to their destination._

_ "Where are we?" Alice asked _

_The spray of bullets coming from the Osprey above quickly resumed after the blonde had asked her question. Alice noticed Gary turn away from looking at the back of the plane and pulled out a map from his lap._

_ "Hold on," Gary mumbled _

_Alice felt the beads of sweat forming on her forehead underneath the helmet she wore. The blood in her veins raced as her heart pumped furiously. Her adrenal glands were surely working all an all-time high. _I have to get them out of this_, Alice thought worriedly as she maneuvered the plane._

A rough shake ran through Alice's body as several objects smacked against one another. Four hands slammed against metal and one of the other people in the room with her sighed angrily. The blonde heard several curses in Russian get muttered as the person, a female, who muttered the words began to moved pass her. Alice refused the open her eyes as her mind did a quick scan of her body. There were no aches or pains to be found and injures she had received from her time as a human felt as if they had never existed. The blonde was extremely relieved about that on her part; it would be easier for her to get into a fight and to walk out of it on top.

Next up for examination: her surroundings. Clearly she was no longer in the plane Gary had been flying and she was nowhere near her friends. Another shake in her surrounding broke her train of thought. Alice had to restrain herself greatly from opening her eyes when the shake continued and got stronger.

_Mind keeping this thing steady? "_" A woman shouted

_Sorry, it was the turbulence "" _A man called back

_Turbulence, _Alice thought curiously as the shaking died down. If there was turbulence then she must be in a plane. Great another plane; Alice hoped this one was not going to be shot down. She didn't want to have to jump out of another plane for the rest of the day. Wait would she need to jump out the plane? Alice pushed her thoughts aside and began to process her surroundings. She was lying on something hard and cold, most likely metal since the cold was trying to seep into her warm body. Nothing weighted her body down and she had enough energy to move around. There were small metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles but she could tell they wouldn't be able to hold her back. The blonde inhaled deeply and silent and thought back to what else had happened before she woke up on another air craft.

_~~*Flashback*~~_

_(AN: Once again more description)_

_Falling. She was falling and fire rained down in every direction she looked in. Alice could only hold onto the straps of her parachute and hope that she wouldn't be hit by one of the flaming Osprey parts. Alice was good for a few seconds as she watched the fire fall toward the Earth. A tearing and a flaming object that passed by her closer than any other object falling from the sky was all Alice registered before she was sent speeding for the Earth. The blonde cried out as air rushed passed her, not catching the parachute since there was now a large hole in it. _

_ "Alice!" Luther hollered, sounding too close for her comfort_

_Alice heard the man screaming and it frightened her further. The blonde panicked and, with shaking fingers, began to try and undo the clips of her parachute. Without the bag and what was left of the parachute, Alice would be falling toward the Earth at a much faster speed. But in order to avoid a possible collision with Luther, it was necessary. The blonde cried out in victory when one of the clips was free. Alice noticed how the speed in her drop had picked up. The blonde went from right side up to facing the Earth on her left side. Alice used both of her hands to unclasp the other hook but was not as lucky as she was the first time. A heavy object collided with her and sent her and it speeding toward the ground. Alice yelled in surprise as she tried to get the object off. Surprisingly, the object rolled off on its own but only to be replaced by a body; Luther's body. _

_The dark skinned man held onto Alice tightly as they free fell. The two were knocked and tossed around by objects from the fighting Ospreys. They entered a forest in Russia going head first._

_ ~~*Flashback*~~_

_Luther, _Alice thought worriedly and opened her eyes. The blonde's eyes were met by bright, white lights and the baby blue ceiling of the plane she was in. There was no way Luther had survived the fall. Not from that altitude. Even if he did, he would be banged up from the collision of the burning Osprey pieced and the crash with the forest they had landed in. What Alice really wanted to know was how she went from being in a forest to being in a plane? Where were the others? How did she survive the fall?

"Oh good," A woman, the same one who had yelled at the pilot, said "You're awake,"

Alice's eyes looked to her left. Beside her was an older woman with brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail. The woman had dark brown eyes and wore an almost hateful stare at the blonde on the table. Alice easily recognized the woman as the same woman from the hospital a few weeks or so ago. It was Viktoria. The older woman wore a scowl on her face that looked so familiar at Alice.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to prove to me that you aren't fucked up in the head?" Viktoria snapped

Alice narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Viktoria had never liked Alice for several reasons, bullshit reasons. The blonde had never taken any time to try and figure out why but she would never settle for a verbal beating from the woman and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"Awful to see you too Viktoria," Alice hissed and looked back up at the ceiling "God the ceiling looks way better than you do,"

Viktoria growled and Alice couldn't help but smile. Viktoria was still the angry, uptight bitch she remembered and since Alice had learned to get a better hold on her anger, annoying the brunette would be easier than it has ever been.

"Viktoria," Another woman chastised "This is not the time to continue your childhood rivalry; we have a job to do,"

Viktoria growled before snapping at the woman "Vladimir asked me to talk to her, not you Ada,"

"And now I am beginning to see how much of a mistake that was," A deep voice boomed

Alice sat up at the sound of the voice and came face to face with a tall, bulky Russian man. He wore the Russian military uniform but he was hatless. He had short black hair, a neatly trimmed mustache and dark green eyes. Had this been a few years ago, Alice would've tried to flirt with this guy. But now…not so much since Claire was back in her life. This man, Vladimir, walked out of the small corridor that led to the cockpit and leaned on the interior of the plane to the right of the cockpit walkway.

"My apologizes Miss. Abernathy," Vladimir stated with sincerity, steeping closer to her table

"For what? For Viktoria," Alice said before lifting up her chained hands until they strained "Or the cuffs that keep me attached to a table?"

Vladimir smirked "Funny," His smirk dropped quickly "I apologize for Viktoria only, however. Your cuffs are a precaution,"

"Precaution," Alice repeated, tasting the word on her tongue "What could I possible do to you?"

"You're infected with the T-virus," Viktoria spat "We could all get it from you,"

Alice's head whipped to send a spine chilling glare at the brunette "Was I talking to you?"

Viktoria opened her mouth to speak again when the other woman, Ada if Alice remembered correctly, spoke up first.

"Viktoria you can't keep getting her angry," Ada reminded

Viktoria sent a glare at Ada before going silent and crossing her arms over her chest. Alice huffed at the woman before looking back at Vladimir, who hadn't moved a muscle since he last moved.

"As Viktoria said you are indeed infected with the T-virus," Vladimir continued "But I am more worried about your heightened aggravation level which is why I have had you chained to a table,"

Alice nodded in understanding, no longer curious or offended that she was chained to a table like some lab project "So who the hell are you people and what do you want?"

"We are the A.U.O. short for Anti-Umbrella Organization," Vladimir informed "But to the world it means Assistance for Umbrella Organization and we do not want anything from you,"

"I have never heard of you," Alice said with narrowed eyes. Her suspicion was just rising with each passing second she spent with these people. And the fact that they were over nothing but air for quite a long ways down wasn't helping either.

Alice could hear Viktoria scoff to her left and imagined the brunette rolling her eyes "You were never supposed to. That would blow our cover as undercover spies,"

"That's why you have all this Umbrella gear," Alice stated in understanding before smirking "That's pretty damn stupid but it sounds like a well-made plan. How far have you gotten on you gotten on gathering evidence against them?"

Vladimir smiled proudly "Quiet a lot,"

"The only problem is getting it out there," Ada joined in, Alice wondered where the hell that woman was "The world won't simply take our words for assurance and the AI of Umbrella watches us like hawks,"

Alice grinned. This could work to her advantage. He had the information and the people ready to go against the corporation but if these people couldn't help her out weren't willing them it would back fire. What would be worse was if they were lying and were loyal Umbrella agents, which could be the case. Vladimir did act like her supposed father, Wesker, after all. But they seemed so convincing too.

"Why are you smiling?" Viktoria questioned, suspicion clear in her voice

Alice shook her head, the grin dropping from her face as she did so "I was just thinking about how crazy your situation is. Since you are all close with Umbrella I figured you would get pass their security,"

"It's not that simple," Ada piped up

"So you say," Alice mumbled

The blonde didn't miss how closely Vladimir began to watch her when Viktoria pointed out the smile on her lips and she could feel the intent gaze off someone behind her, probably the mysterious Ada. Alice wasn't going to be intimidated by these people. Until she felt that she could trust them or find someone among them that she trusted, she would keep her side of her own Anti-Umbrella agenda hidden.

Viktoria rolled her eyes at Alice before leaning against the side of the Osprey interior. The blonde was ready for an insult or some sort of smart remark but was amazed by Viktoria's ablity to put her hate aside "How did the virus get into your system?" Viktoria asked

Alice thought about lying or telling the truth. But since Angie and the others could not be found, she didn't see a point in lying to the point where she couldn't be seen as someone who was trust worthy. The blonde looked up and stared in Vladimir's examining eyes. She wanted him to know she was telling the truth and the windows were the gateway to the soul.

"A friend of mine, she inject me with the virus to save my life," Alice replied, her eyes looking deeply into Vladimir's

Vladimir nodded slowly "A very good friend of yours I am assuming?"

"More like a little girl feeling the need to save her savior," Alice muttered and wrinkled her nose as it began to itch. The blonde raised her hand and brought it up to her nose as she relieved her nose of the itch.

Alice hadn't heard or felt the chain of the cuff break as she reached up to do so but the others around her stared in awe as they watched. The chains brought with a sign of a fight. They snapped like tooth picks from the blonde's super strength. After Alice had finished scratching her nose, she looked up at Vladimir, whose eyes were wide and his hand was on his Colt.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice questioned as she raised an eyebrow

"They didn't expect you to be able to break the chains," Ada piped up with a small chuckle

Alice's eyebrows dipped down, she really wondered where the hell that woman was. It was a bit unsettling that Alice still hadn't seen her. Regardless, it was a bit stupid for Vladimir and Viktoria to think a couple of chained cuffs would hold her now. Viktoria glared at Alice and backed away from the blonde until she could no longer be seen.

"What happened to your arm?" Vladimir questioned, pointing to Alice's arm

Alice looked down at her arm and saw the fading scar from the animal that had bitten her. It was a distant memory at the moment but she would never forget the weird looking animal.

"Some type of eel like animal-a marine animal bit me," Alice informed, looking back up at Vladimir, who raised an eyebrow at her description.

"You were bit by a lamprey eel?" Vladimir asked

Alice shook her head "Obviously I don't know what you're talking about?"

"A lamprey eel is a vampire like eel that feeds on the blood of any living thing," Viktoria informed sourly, coming back into Alice's view

The blonde ignored her brother's ex-girlfriend and opened her mouth to ask another question when the back of the Osprey shook violently. Alice grabbed onto the metal table hard enough to leave dents as the left Osprey shook just as violently. Vladimir looked calm as always and even a little angry while Viktoria looked pissed beyond belief. Once the shaking had stopped, a red light took the place of the once white lights. A low blaring sound came from the cockpit as the pilots flicked several switches. Alice narrowed her eyes at Vladimir. There was no reason for something like that to happen to a well looking Osprey. Unless they were the fakes she suspected them to be.

"What the hell was that?" Alice interrogated

_"Osprey 347, you are way off your assigned course. Turn back now and get back to HQ," _A voice crackled from a radio of some kind

Vladimir growled and stuck his head into the small corridor that led to the cockpit "Do not respond, do you understand," The man ordered before looking back at Viktoria "Sedate her. They cannot know we have her…consciously anyway,"

Alice glared at the man "And I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"Of course Little Alice," Viktoria sneered and launched at Alice.

The blonde was caught off guard but managed to dodge the punch Viktoria had thrown. Alice felt a hand snuck under her jaw and turned her face to the right to expose more of her neck. The blonde used her free hand to punch the brunette in the gut but Viktoria didn't more. Alice watched Viktoria reach behind her back and pull out a syringe filled with an orange colored liquid. Alice grabbed Viktoria's wrist on the hand that held the syringe with the orange colored liquid.

"That's the second time you pulled a needle on me," Alice grunted

The blonde easily held the brunette's hand away from her neck but wasn't sure what to do with the strange liquid in the syringe. Alice easily turned the object around until the needle was near Viktoria's neck. The brunette, whose face turned a bright red and had broken a sweat, huffed and tried to fight against Alice's hold on her wrist. Alice put the needle into the vein in Viktoria's neck and injected the liquid into the brunette. Instead of watching the look of pain wash over the other woman's face, Alice watched the liquid disappear from the syringe with no interest. Once the syringe was empty, Alice pulled the needle out of Viktoria's neck and let the brunette fall to the floor of the Osprey.

Vladimir raised his gun from its holster and pointed it at Alice. He must've thought she was not to be trusted, not that it mattered; they were probably all going to die anyway. Vladimir fired a shot from his gun and Alice watched as the bullet left the barrel of the gun in slow motion. Alice rolled her eyes and managed to lean out of the way for the bullet. The blonde watched Vladimir's shocked expression form before a bullet entered his own head. Alice wondered if Ada was the one to shoot him but wondered if the mysterious woman would shoot her next.

Large bullets impacted the top of the Osprey, not managing to penetrate the steel reinforcement. The bullets continued to the front of the Osprey, where they managed to get through the glass protected cockpit. Alice's eyes widened at the new targets of the Osprey and quickly began to break her other restraint. The blonde managed to get her hand free when the bullets tore through the glass without shattering it completely and ran through the body of the pilots like a knife through butter. The blonde paused in the middle of getting off the table as she stared at the lifeless bodies buckled into the cockpit seats. One of the bodies dangled lifelessly in the seat before being pushed forward and onto the controls. Alice grabbed onto the edges of the metal table as the plane noise dived for the ground.

Nikoli's POV:

Nikoli casually followed behind a man he had met at a bar down the road. The brunette had unknowingly walked into a gay bar for gay men and getting hit on left and right. Nikoli turned down a large amount of men before picking out someone just right for him. A built yet not too bulky young brunette was at a table by himself. He looked to be drowning himself in alcohol which was a huge plus for Nikoli. Nikoli had quickly bought two drinks, one for him and the other for his victim, and drugged the drink Matt was going to be given. Nikoli was soon able to seduce the man, who decided to take Nikoli home with him.

Matt, the man Nikoli was following, explained to Nikoli that he was into S&M and loved to play the role of a 'rape victim'. Nikoli had only heard of S&M but was more than willing to full fill the job that had been offered to him. So here he was, playing the part of a rapist. Nikoli was glad to be giving the role. This way, with him in control, what he has in store for the unsuspecting victim will be easy to do.

_~~*Time Skip*~~_

Nikoli slammed Matt down on the desk and shoved the head of his shaft into the young man's anus. Matt cried out in pleasure but squirmed the way Nikoli guessed a real victim would. The tight walls surrounding Nikoli's manhood sent shivers up his spine causing his eyes to flutter close and only made him harder. The feeling of having something so tight around him just felt amazing but he wasn't in it all for just the feeling. He wanted to enjoy his victim suffering before killing the man, a Matthew Kaplan Junior.

Nikoli leaned down until his chest was touching his 'captives' back. Matt shuddered but didn't forget his role as the unsuspecting victim. Nikoli had to give it to the young man, he could act very well.

"You like this don't you?" Nikoli grinned, knowing the answer he would get

Matt huffed but didn't stop squirming "No! I hate this! I never asked for this!"

Nikoli agreed sarcastically before his ran reached down and grabbed Matt's cock. The man underneath Nikoli froze and his eyes widened. Nikoli chuckled darkly at the hardness in his grasp.

"Liar," Nikoli whispered and let of the man's cock "I know you want this,"

Nikoli shoved the rest of himself into Matt, who cried out even further and tried to get away from the 'rapist'. Nikoli moaned loudly at the warmth surrounding his manhood. It was all too good. As if he had died and was sent to heaven. Nikoli pushed himself off of Matthew's back and held the man down with his hands.

"You are going to enjoy way less than I am," Nikoli declared before pulling back and shoving into Matt with as much force as he could muster.

_~~*Time Skip*~~_

After Nikoli had finished taking out some energy on Matt. He pulled himself out of the man and flipped Matthew onto his back. The young man was clearly dazed but seemed conscious and functional enough for what was to come. Nikoli slapped the man harshly, hoping to bring him out of the daze.

"Get your head clear," Nikoli growled "I want to watch you when I do this,"

Matthew seemed to come out of the daze and immediately glared at Nikoli and tried to fight back. Nikoli punched the man in the jaw before gripping his jaw tightly. Nikoli brought his face close to Matt's and glared.

"I don't want a fight out of you," Nikoli whispered before guiding his manhood back to the entrance of Matthew's anus

Matthew didn't listen and began to squirm again; still thinking it was time for some fucking. Nikoli grinned and let go of Matthew's jaw only to grab his neck in a tight hold. As Nikoli grabbed Matthew's neck, Nikoli shoved his man back into Matt's stretched anus. The young man cried out in pleasure and probably pain while Nikoli tightened his grip on Matt's neck, bringing his other hand up to join the strangulation. Nikoli allowed Matthew's hands up shot up and grab at the arms of Nikoli. Nikoli smiled darkly and watched through the strand of his greasy hair as the life began to drift away from Matthew.

He kept tightening his hold on the young man with each passing minute, wanting to drag out the death for as long as possible. Nikoli began to harden at the feeling of Matthew's life slipping away and decided to move in and out of the young man before he died. Nikoli chuckled at the strained cries that left Matt as he filled and unfilled the man's anus while he choked the life out of Matthew. Nikoli tightened his hold with a force he had forgotten he had in the pass week and ceased his movements. He stared deeply into Matthew's eyes as his life quickly faded from his eyes. Nikoli got more excited and tightened his hold. Nikoli had thought the life would be cut off immediately and it was much to his benefit but Matthew's throat collapsed in his hands. Leaving shattered bone, part of his nervous and lymphatic system and other inner body content in Nikoli's bloodied hands.

The brunette frowned for a fraction of a second before continuing to take care of his manhood that was still inside the dead man.

_~~*Time Skip*~~_

After Nikoli had finished fucking the man, who lied on the floor like the lump of meat he had become, he had taken a shower and used some of Matthew's clothing to cloth himself. Nikoli was tying a tie onto himself as he made his way over the Matthew Jr.'s desk. Once he had finished, Nikoli grabbed a few pens and a letter opener from the desk top. The man didn't need much. He wasn't on a mission though he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to kill a blonde named Alice Abernathy and her friends. But so far, Nikoli had not found her-yet away. So until then, he would have some fun. He'd travel the United States, kill and maybe even rape random people.

The S&M stuff was completely new to Nikoli. But the man he had met in his travel from Nevada to Washington D.C. had told him it was the greatest feeling known to man. So the brunette decided to try it. And he enjoyed it. Nikoli wasn't sure why he decided to fuck a man for his first time but it didn't bother him at all; though he couldn't wait to find a woman to try it out on but next time there was not going to be as wanted. Nikoli grabbed a lighter from the desk top and was getting ready to take his leave when the laptop on the desk top chimed and the screen of the laptop lit up.

Nikoli paused for a moment before turning the thin electronic toward him so he could read it. Matthew had gotten an email from someone named Sophia. The brunette clicked on the unread message and narrowed his eyes to keep some of the bright light out of his eyes. The message was only to inform Matt that the luggage had gotten to Omsk but an 'Alice' had yet to make an appearance. Nikoli smiled at the news.

Was his Alice possibly in Omsk, Russia? The brunette quickly decided to go there and look, not bothering to get an exact address. Nikoli shut the laptop and grabbed it off the table before going to the door to leave the apartment. Since Matthew was no longer among the living, why should he leave behind something that held so much valuable information? Maybe he could even buy a plane ticket to Omsk before anyone found out Matt was dead?

*****Story End*****

I tried something new which is a mini sex scene between men! I hope it was okay, I'm not a guy (I got an A in biology *hint hint*) but I don't really know how uh that stuff works same things goes for girl stuff-I just don't really know. So don't scorn me too much on that!

Sorry for the shortness in Melissa's POV but you know what's so fun about wandering the woods huh?

I hope you all are excited about meeting Timmy like I am! And also finding out what Alice will do in the falling Osprey. Oh and what will happen with Jill and her friends? And what will Nikoli find Alice and the others in Russia! So much to look forward to hmm?

Leave me your thoughts so can feel good about my work!


End file.
